Every Memory
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: A chance enconter with an old friend of Splinter leads to the telling of a story. A great adventure about how one simple girl who feels left out meets a man who'se life changes forever when he is exposed to a can of ooze. A story with little mutant turtles and giant monsters. Based off 2k12 version. Rated T for swears. Chapter 13 up
1. Intro

**A.N: If you have read my previous stories, you know why I do intro's to start a story. If you guys are new, let me fill you in. When I introduce an OC, I give the Bio for my character in this intro so that you guys already have a good visual before I post the first chapter. This story is based on the 2012 version and to give you a better idea then what the summery gives, it takes place after the end of season 1 but my OC and Splinter are going to be telling a story that happened before and after Splinter and the turtles mutated.**

**So here is the Bio to my OC:**

**Name:** Callaby Walters; age: 30 (Younger Version: Callaby Makon; age: 15) Nickname: Cally

**Description: **

**Younger version:** 4'8; Dark, brown short hair and sea blue eyes. She will usually be in jean shorts up to her knees and any color shirt with her heavy zip up sweater and white sneakers, unless otherwise. Average in academics and slightly artistic. Her mode of transport would be her skatebourd and her past time would be to go out and practice her archery. She has a great knowledge of the world and its supernatural mysteries due to travelling a lot. She had been homeschooled her whole life but she is now a freshman at a local high school in the suburbs of New York.

_Personality:_ Traveling makes her feels like she's like all the strangers around her. But staying in her home city of New York, she feels like she is not attractive like the other girls and woman around her, she feels different and she doesn't know what to look for in the future. She's shy unless she talks about a topic she understands. She can be a trickster when it comes to bullies but only to just make it out of an argument alive. When someone or something special gets taken or hurt, she will go all out to make sure their safe and the thing is not broken or destroyed.

**Older Version:** 5'5; longer brown hair and same sea blue eyes. She wears jeans and flannel plaid long sleeve shirts but will sometimes wear various skirts with intricate designs displaying different cultures of the world o match with a plain white T-shirt. She is three months pregnant but that doesn't stop her from dong a lot of her favorite things like taking down a few bad guys with her bow and arrow. She is an expert in history and mythology.

_Personality:_ If I tell you I might give spoilers to character development

**I'm just going to post this today for you and then I'll post the first chapter tomorrow and see how many reviews I get. I just want to post this before anybody else post the same idea I have before me. I never like to post stories that seemed copied from others. If there is a story already up with the same idea, I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. Ch 1 A Regular Night Out

**A.N: So, like I promised here is the first chapter. I'm new to writing these characters so tell me if I seem to make them a little too occ. I also forgot to write something in my intro, some parts of the story will be based off the movie Brave, Treasure Planet, Iron Giant, and other movie's that escape me at the moment. Also, about my transitions to scenes.**

**This means ))))))))))))2012((((((((((((( trastion to the next scene with the time it coincides. So if it transition to 1997, it's the year 1997**

**Yep, so that's that and- oh yeah! Thank you Luminesyra (one of my favorite reviewers, by the way), for reviewing.**

_**Chapter One: A Regular Night Out**_

* * *

"We're heading out Sensei." Leonardo said to his teacher, Master Splinter, as he and his brothers started to walk out of the lair.

"Be careful, my sons." The mutant rat man said from his spot in front of the hall.

"Come on Sensei, when are we not?" Michelangelo asked with a smirk. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo all face palmed at their brother.

Master Splinter shook his as he watched Raph drag Mikey by the hand and followed Donnie and Leo out the Lair. Once they were gone, Splinter went down the hall and went into the training room. He walked up to a shelf and looked at the picture of himself with his wife, Tan Sheng and his daughter Miwa. He then looked behind him to check if any of the boys might have come back for something. But when he heard and saw no one, Splinter moved the picture to the side and went to the wall on the back of the shelf and opened a secret little door.

When it opened he pulled out a piece of an arrow. It was only the sharp end of it, the other end was broken and gone. Then Splinter reached in the little secret compartment again and pulled out a photo. There were six beings in the photo. One was of him, his robe a brighter red when they took the picture. Then there was his son's, the turtles, only a year old at that time.

Then, there was a girl who had brown, almost black short hair. She had sea blue eyes and a shirt to match, A black hoodie was tied around her waist. She held Raphael on her lap and Michelangelo was cling on to her around her neck. Master splinter had both Donatello and Leonardo on his lap, Leo was trying to poke Donnie who seemed to be more interested in the camera than anything else. Splinter looked back at the girl in the photo, he took in her every detail, her smile, her posture. It was the only think he could remember of this girl he met fifteen years ago. "Callaby, I want to tell them about you, but I can't break our promise."

)))))))))))))))))))) Still 2012 (((((((((((((((

Leo had signaled for them to stop at the tallest building in the area. They all looked down at the streets bellow, looking for any sign of trouble. All they saw was a stray cat looking for scraps and a few cars drive by on the street. "I swear if nothing happens tonight, I'm going to punch someone." Raph muttered. Mikey, who was standing next to him, did the wise thing and….moved three steps away from him.

"Come on Raph," Leo said, "Master Splinter said that it's good to just enjoy the break we had."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed, "It's like calm before the storm. We saved the world, and the foot ninja hadn't been active, but that doesn't mean they hadn't been defeated forever."

"But one day we'll take them down, right?" Mikey asked.

Leo answered, "Yes, Mickey, we will. Just not tonight."

Suddenly a scream was heard from the end of the street to the right. It was close to the Pizza Parlor where they usually ordered and had April pick it up from there. Raph said, "Finally, some fun."

"Alright, let's go check it out." Leo said, then the four brothers started doing jumps and flips from roof top to roof top. When they got to the end of the street, they looked to Pizza place across the street and saw shadows moving around in the alley next to the building. Without hesitation, the four turtles jumped to the ground and ran across the street to the small alley. They stopped at the entrance ready and looked in.

There wasn't much light coming from an orange worn down lamp on the side of the Pizza building. But there was enough to show a dirty alley with the usually box trash. There was a man in a black ski mask and black cloths lying unconscious on the floor. There was a Pizza box laying crushed on the floor, the pizza itself now on the floor trampled and all over the floor.

Mikey pushed passed his brothers and stood in front of them saying, "I can't believe it, why would someone drop a perfectly good PIZZA?!"

"Um, I think we should more focus on the fact that there is a guy unconscious on the ground." Leo told him. Suddenly, there was a small shadow change that only he noticed. Leo looked up to where the shadow could have come from and saw feet disappear from the edge of the roof

Donatello looked to his right and saw something and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Um, Leo…"

Leo forgot about the figure and looked to where Donnie was pointing and saw a blond curly haired woman, huddled up against the wall next to the trashcan. Her scared eyes were darting back and forth between the brothers. Leo put his swords away and said, "Don't worry, we're-"

She screamed and got up, running passed them. Raph rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, letting the scared woman get to the sidewalk and run away. Donnie sighed, "There goes our only witness."

"Hey guys." Everyone looked to Raph who had walked to the wall of the building next to the Pizza Parlor. There was an arrow stuck to the wall, and on the ground straight under it was a broken revolver.

"Donnie, analyze please."

"Ok, so by the look of the guy in the ski mask, I'd say this guy attacked the lady that just ran off. She must have been buying pizza but after coming outside with it, he tried to mug her wallet or something. Then someone must have heard her scream and came faster than us, disarmed the man and took him out."

Raph pulled out the arrow and examined it with curiosity. Leo thought about what he said and then looked up to the edge of the building to where the feet disappeared. "I think I know who." Leo walks up under the fire escape end then jumped and grabbed a hold of the ladder.

"Leo, where are you going?" Donnie asked.

"I think I saw the person who came here, they went this way." He started to climb up the ladder and Donnie followed. Raph went over to Mikey who had been kneeling next to the Pizza, speaking soothing words to it. Raph grabbed him by the ends of his mask and pulled him away. "Come on."

When Mikey and Raph got to the roof, they saw Donnie and Leo looking around. Donatello asked,"Are you sure you saw something."

"Positive."

"Oh, great." Raph said, "So we're following someone that doesn't exist."

"Raph trust me, I saw someone."

"Did you actually see the person?"

"No but I saw their feet disappear over the edge so-"

"So we're wasting our time."

Mikey caught the smell of something warm and… "Pizza?" He looked down to see foot prints on the ground. Mikey bent down to get a closer look and noticed that the prints were made out of tomato sauce and pieces of melted cheese. He used his finger to wipe the stain and but it to his mouth. His brothers turned as soon as they heard nothing coming from Mickey's mouth. When they looked to see if he was ok, they saw him licking something from off the ground. Raph went over and picked him up by the tip of his shell and said, "What are you doing?"

"Eating pizza prints."

"What?" his brothers asked in unision. Leo looked down and noticed from starting from where Mikey was, there was some prints made out of Pizza toppings leading to the other side of the building. Leo then ran and jumped to the next building in front of them. When he landed, one hand on the ground, he saw right there in front of him was more of the same foot prints.

"This person must have stepped on the pizza while fighting the mugger. Let's follow it."

After fifteen minutes of following the trail it had eventually faded on top of the roof of a bait and tackle shop at the end of the west village. "Great now what? Raph asked.

"Um, I didn't think this part through."

"Of course you didn't."

"Well, we should just look around the area until we find the person."

"Or we could just ask that person." Mickey said pointing down to the side walk. The other's looked over the edge and saw a woman with long black hair leaning against the wall. She had on black everything; black boots, jeans, and hoodie jacket. All that except for her shirt which was grey with the RVCA logo on it. She had a bow leaning on the wall next to her and a pack of arrows with it. All they saw was long black hair covering a face. She was using some old newspaper to wipe the red sauce off the soles of her boots.

"That must be her." Leo whispered. "Let's land in the shadows and approach her slowly."

His brothers nodded and they did as he said. Even though they were trained ninja's and had been learning to land silently for years, it still seemed like it wasn't enough. Once their feet touched the ground, the woman's head shot up and she went for her bow. Leo yelled out, "No wait, we just want to talk."

But the woman had already slung her pack of arrows on her back and had her bow ready with an arrow. She took her stance and asked, "Why?"

"We just want to know what happened back at the Pizza parlor."

The woman's blue eye's narrowed and she took a step back, "How did you know?"

"Pizza prints." Mickey said.

The black haired woman looked down at her feet, "Oh shoot…." Then she started to mumble something under her breath.

Raph then said, "Not so sneaky now, are you?"

"Oh, and like you could do better?"

"Yeah. We already are, we're hiding in the shadows."

"Pfft, hiding like cowards."

Raph got angry and was about to charge to her if Leo hadn't put a hand in front of him. Leo then looked at the woman again, "We don't want any trouble."

"Good, then I'll just leave." She put her bow and arrow on a latch on her back and started to walk away.

Leo sighed and said, "Donnie, Mikey, other side." They both nodded and then ran, gaining speed as they ran along the wall next to the woman. She only saw a blur of green but stopped in her tracks as they disappeared in the shadows in front of her. There was only a little bit of light coming from a lamp hanging right over her, but she managed to see two figures in front of her in the shadows holding out weapons. She looked back and saw two other shadows holding weapons as well. "Why do you guys hide, I already know you're here."

"You really don't want to see us, we're um…. Different looking is all."

"Hey man, you have no idea of the friends I've made in the past, and now if you excuse me, I have to get going." She pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow with an odd shape end at Raph and Leo's feet. It hit the cement and then created some sort of smoke covering. As they coughed and tried to clear the smoke away, the woman turned to aim another gas arrow at Mickey and Donnie, but they had already sprinted into action.

Mikey ran out after her with his nun chucks but when he swung them, she caught that end and pulled. Mikey went forward and she ran around him once, elongating the chain and wrapping the weapon around him. The woman didn't have time to check what her opponent looked like and she just kicked him on his….shell? Not bothering to see why her attackers back was so hard, she turned to face Donnie who was coming inbound. He went for her feet but as he swiped his staff, she jumped over it and at the same time, hit him on the head with her bow. As he went down on the ground she backed away to observe her attackers. Before she could see who was her opponent with the staff was, a huge mass came behind her and pushed her to the ground.

Raph pinned the woman on her back by her arms to the ground and she started to struggle. She tried to kick him but noticed that his knees kept her from doing so. Raph laughed, "Don't even try and fight it."

"I can if I want….." The woman finally took a glance at the turtles and her eyes widened as she saw what they were like. "Oh my god…."

Leo came up from behind Raph and looked down at the girl, "Yeah, we're turtles, we were mutated but there is time for explaining later."

The girl was still looking at Raph with eyes wide and then her eyes traveled to the cracked part of his plastron and that's where things got weird. "I've-I've seen that before-wait a minute." She looked up at Raph and said in a familiar, motherly tone, "Raph-Raphael?"

* * *

**A.N: Well, as some of you realized by now, I'm a person who likes cliff hangers. It just keeps my readers on their toes for the next chapter. So I'll leave this here, see how many reviews I get. If I get enough in the next week I'll continue. If I don't, well….i'm not going to leave it so I'll update anyway. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	3. Ch 2 Who are you

**A.N: I didn't know whether to post this today or not but I guess I'm ready to see how you guys react to the next chapter. *Crossed fingers* I hope you like it. Also…**

**Luminesyra: I fixed the Mickey/ Mikey thing right away, thank you for telling me because I had to also fix some transitions. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Beawolf! Sup! Nice to see you here. And don't worry, I don't think I'll give away much spoilers of the season finale for the next few chapters. I'll warn you if I do. I rock 'em cliffhangers.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: I love your username, it's cool. Yes she knows them. How? Read to find out.**

**Who Are You?**

* * *

Raph gasped and on instinct pulled out his sai, pointing towards her neck, "How do you know my name?"

"Raph!" Leo said grabbing hold of his arm that held the sai, "Careful."

"She knows-she said-how does she know me?"

She said in a sad tone, "I knew you guys wouldn't remember me."

Donnie and Mikey had watched the whole thing once they had gotten up from getting taken down. They went and stood over the girl and stared down at her, she looked up at them as well. She gasped when she looked at Donnie's tooth gap, "Donatello, your tooth never grew back?"

Donnie stepped back and gasped, "What?" He covered his mouth but continued saying, "How do you know-"

Mikey cut in and in an excited voice said, "Ok, my turn. What's my name?"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Michelangelo, still as gullible as ever."

"Wow, she's good."

Leo went over and asked in a very harsh tone, "Who are and how do you know who we are?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us?"

The woman took a breath and said, "Well for starters, I'm Callaby Makon or let's just say I'm not Makon anymore."

"Never heard of you."

She deadpanned and gave Leo sad look, "I thought you out of all you guys would remember me, Leonardo. Especially since you were the only one who could say my name. Look, if you just ask Splinter he can-"

Leo almost dropped his katana's when she said his name. But when the mention of Splinter came in the conversation, he couldn't help but pull out his sword and point it at her face.

"Wow, Leo be careful." Raph said trying to mock him.

Leo ignored his brother, right now someone they didn't know knew who they were. Not only were they in danger of exposure but Splinter was as well. "I will repeat. How. Do. You. Know. About. Us?"

Callaby shied away a little as the sword was aimed at her face. Leo didn't know what it was, but something inside him made him pull away his weapon, just a little but still held it up defensively. She gulped and said, "I told you that you wouldn't believe. Just take me to Splinter, he can explain everything."

"Do you really think we're that dumb to take you, a stranger, to our home?" Donnie said with his arms folded across his chest.

Callaby rolled her eyes and said, "Your lair is in the old subway station next to the ticket booth and entrance. And before you ask, the directions are to take the manhole cover in the alley next to McCarthy Square. You go down and follow the current of the sewer water until you get to tunnel 23 where you take left, go through a broken wall that takes you through some abandoned subway tracks. Follow the tracks and you'll find yourself at the ticket station also known as the Lair."

All four brothers had dropped their weapons in utter shock. Raph noticed he was still on top of her and he got up, letting Callaby get off the ground herself. As she picked up her bow that was on the ground, the turtles huddled together. Donnie was the first to say, "This is crazy, how does she know so much."

"Do you think Splinter knows something that we don't?" Raph asked.

"No," Leo said, "Master Splinter wouldn't keep anything from us."

"Not unless he made a promise to keep something a secret." The boys turned to Callaby who had been listening to the conversation. When she said that, the brother's looked at each other in question. "Please just take me to Splinter, he knows who I am." The boys looked at her and at the same time folded their arms, giving her questionable looks. Callaby slowly put her bow and clicked it to the latch on her back. Just the look that they gave her made her put an arm around her chest and held her other arm, as if she were hurting. "You really have grown." Raised eyebrows followed what she had said but she quickly corrected herself. "Well you know, since I know so much, you can't let me go."

"She has a point." Donnie said.

"What if it's a trap, maybe she's Foot clan." Raph suggested.

"I don't think she is." Mikey said rubbing his head in thought. Callaby smiled and all the turtles suddenly felt like they can relax around her, the smile made them feel…..safe.

"Well, we'll take her in for questioning." Leo concluded. "Maybe she's right, by the sounds of it she probably does know Splinter."

**))))))))))))))))))) 2012 ((((((((((((((((((**

There was an awkward silence the whole way to the lair. The four turtles were escorting Callaby by surrounding her from each side, making sure she didn't do anything in case it was a trap. As they walked down the subway tracks, Mikey noticed Callaby's eyes move around the walls of the tunnels as if remembering something. When they got to the station with the ticket booth, Callaby saw the turtles transport parked on the tracks in front of the entrance. "Wow, this is new. What's a subway car doing here?"

"Oh!" Mikey exclaimed, "That's the Shell Razor. The toughest transport in all of New York! I named it by the way."

"This is amazing! It's even better with all the graffiti." She said with a smile.

The turtles climbed up from the tracks and on to the floor of the station. Callaby stepped a little ways back and then ran. She took a leap and jumped on to the concrete, making a perfect landing. Then she took another running start and jumped, flipping in mid-air over the row of turnstiles. She landed on the other side with another perfect landing. The boys had watched the whole thing and their mouths hung open and then they jumped over the spinning gate.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Donnie asked.

"From me." The turtles and Callaby turned and looked to the voice that came from a part of the room that had the floor higher than all the rest. Standing there behind a pool of sewer water that ran through the lair, with his staff in both hands, was Master Splinter.

"Wait a minute," Leo said shaking his head and pointing at Callaby, "You know this girl?"

"She was a girl," Splinter said, "But as I can see, fourteen years had turned this girl into a fine young woman."

"Age has been kind to you as well, Hamato." The turtles gave a look of surprise at the woman who had just said Splinter's real name. She continued, "Except, I'm starting to see some white around your muzzle there."

Splinter jumped over the pool of sewer water and landed on the other side. He went next to a column and laid his staff against it. He then opened his arms wide and said, "Age is just a number."

Leo noticed Callaby's eyes started to fill with tears and she said in a shaky voice, "Not to me it isn't." She then ran down the steps and went into Splinter's open arms, almost making him fall back. She may by only a foot smaller then Splinter, but Callaby still managed to put her arms around his neck. She said, "Oh gosh, I missed you so much."

Splinter hunched over a little to be able to wrap his arms around her shoulders, "I missed you, too, Callaby." Full on tears fell from her face and the boys couldn't help but watch the emotional scene happening in front of them. What got to them the most was how long Splinter stood there holding on to this woman they had never met before. The girl let go of her grip hug on Splinter but she held both his arms in hers. Splinter chuckled a little and then with one hand wiped away a tear stain, "I didn't know you would miss me so much, I thought you might have…..well…."

"What? Forgot about you? Heck no, how could I forget all the adventures we had and the babysitting I had to go through."

He smiled and said, "My, my. Look at you, the last time I saw you, you were sixteen."

"And a half. And now I'm thirty." She looked at him from head to toe and then said, "Dang it!"

"What?"

"I'm still shorter then you."

Splinter blinked and began to laugh harder than the turtles have ever heard him laugh before. Raph decided to be the butt in as he usually was and cleared his throat. "Ehen. Um, Sensei? Do you mind explaining to us something?"

Splinter had stopped laughing and looked at his four sons. All of them were looking at the curious exchange between Callaby and Splinter. Splinter stood up straight, fixed his robe, and said, "This is an old friend of mine, Callaby Makon."

"Actually, it's now Callaby Walters." The woman cut in, holding up a finger with a shiny diamond ring on it.

"Di-du-dwa… Nanite itta no?" He said in Japanese, and then he looked down at her hand. Callaby started to laugh at his reaction and Splinter shook his head and crossed his arms. "This is unbelievable." She kept on laughing and pointing at him and he said, "Now you're going to tell me you have children."

"Well I am pregnant with my first child, just so you know."

"Nani? I was joking!"

"And I'm not." As she laughed, Splinter took the time to look down at her stomach and noticed through the shirt he could see a slight baby bump. He sighed and rolled his temples as Callaby's laugh started to die down.

Splinter tried to stand up straight again saying, "She was-" he didn't turn his head but he moved his eyes to the side and noticed Callaby trying to imitate his straight posture, hands behind her back and head held erect. With his tail, he shoved her to the side a little making her almost fall over. "As I was saying," he continued trying not to laugh at her surprised reaction, "Callaby was my neighbor at Great Livings Apartments when I was still human. She was…well you could say my guide to the life in America."

"But if she knew you as a human, how does she know our names?" Raph asked.

Splinter turned and looked at Callaby who was looking at the floor with sadness. He said, "They really don't remember you."

"I'm surprised they remember so little, but they were so little when I was around. Memory doesn't start developing until they're like three." Callaby explained.

Splinters ears dropped back in sadness. He took a breath and said, "She knows your names, because she helped me name you." All the boys' eyes widened, "She helped me raise you in your first two years of your lives. If it weren't for her…." He faltered, "I don't think any of you would be here." The brothers looked at each other, scared. "And I might not be here either."

"Seesh, Sensei." Callaby said, wiping her face, "Don't make me cry again."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her, Sensei?" Donnie asked.

Splinter looked at Callaby who seemed interested in the palm of her hand at the moment. "Callaby, care to elaborate."

The dark haired girl sighed and said, "I-i- um…" She took one look at Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo, and the she felt herself shatter. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

She turned and ran down behind her, towards the hall with the rooms and the training area. Splinter called out to her and went after her, only to stop at the entrance. The boys walked down the steps of the entrance and went up to Splinter who had stopped midway. "Sensei?" Mikey asked when he saw look of remorse on Splinters face.

"It seems it's been a long day for her." Turned to look at his four sons, "Callaby….had a special connection with you when you were very young. In turn, you loved her as well, but she couldn't stay, she had to go."

"Why?"

Splinter sighed and looked away, "I will let her explain. But it's time for rest, I'll let her stay and in the morning I'll have her talk to you."

Splinter then started to walk down to the hall towards the training dojo. Once he left, Leonardo turned to his bothers, "Well this wasn't expected."

"No kidding." Raph said.

"Splinter never said why he never told us about her." Donnie said.

"Is it just me, or did anybody feel like….well….safe around her?" Mikey asked.

Everyone thought about what he said and couldn't help but agree. Then Raph remembered his encounter with Callaby and he looked down at the chipped part of his plastron. "She said she saw this before? Do you think she was there when I had that accident?" Splinter had said that Raphael had gotten hurt when he was young and as a result, broke a small piece of his plastron. But the brothers were never given much detail of what actually happened.

"Probably." Donnie answered.

Leo looked up from having thought about everything that just happened, "Maybe we've been asking the wrong question to Splinter for years. We've always been asking how we were mutated, but maybe we should have asked what happened before and after."

* * *

**A.N: There is a lot to take in, I know, way too fast. But it will slow down when the real story starts. Ok, so I'm going to leave this here and hope for the best. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	4. Ch 3 Once Upon a Time

**A.N: People actually like my story….wow…. Ok. So did you guys hear? Sept 28, new season. BOOYAH…kasha….. But sadly, I heard that there is a rumor, That Karai might mutate. My reaction….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEVERDON'TYOUDAREDOTHIS… .and everyone else is practically saying the same thing.**

**Lumineyra: Cliff hangers, who doesn't love em….hehehe. I'm going to guess you had just woken up from sleeping when you wrote that.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Not too fast, good, just wondering.**

**Ok, we're getting to the real story later this chapter.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Once it was early in the morning, Leonardo had gotten up for training. He first headed towards the kitchen for a snack before he started but stopped when he saw who was sitting on the table. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened last night and then he relaxed. Callaby was sitting on the table drinking some tea. Splinter was there making her breakfast and they were both chatting about something. Leo staid in the shadows of the hall entrance and listened to the conversation.

"And when he told me we were moving to New York for his new job," Callaby continued her story, "I went crazy. I was almost jumping over the walls. Treelor kept on telling me to calm down. He could be a pain but he's very sweet. You should totally meet him."

"You told your husband about us?" Splinter almost yelled.

"Oh, no not yet. But that's reason number five why I came here, I really hate to keep secrets from him. I came to ask if it was alright." By this time, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph had joined Leo in eavesdropping into their conversation.

"As long as he can keep us a secret."

"Oh don't worry if he tries to tell, I'll just make one of my regular fusses. It's actually gotten better now that I'm pregnant because I can work my mood swings to my advantage. But sometimes I can't, like last night." Splinter turned off the stove and looked at the black haired girl who had turned shy all of the sudden, "I'm sorry if I scared the boys with my weird hormonal tantrum I had."

Splinter put the scrambled egg he had made for Callaby on the empty plate that was in front of her. "Well, compare it to the time I almost destroyed the dojo… well…"

"Splinter almost destroyed the training dojo?" Raph whispered.

Callaby was about to stick her fork in her egg when she remembered what Splinter meant. "Oh, yeah. The anniversary of your family's death." Splinter just nodded and Callaby began to play with her food, suddenly having lost interest in the egg. She looked at Splinter and asked, "Do they know?"

It took Splinter a second for him to come out of his daze to say, "Oh, of course. When they turned four, the boys had snuck into my room and Donatello found the photograph. When I come in he asked me who these people were. So I told him and his brothers."

"Oh, Smarty Donnie." Callaby said shaking her head, a smile showed up on her face, "Besides Mike, Donnie was the most curious out of all them if I can remember."

"Mike?" Mickey whispered.

"Smarty Donnie?" Donnie repeated loudly.

Splinter and Callaby turned to the entrance of the hall with shocked faces. "Awake already?" Callaby asked, "Splinter, what have you been feeding them? When they were young, they would sleep in until noon."

"Well it's not my fault they've been trained to wake up early for practice." Splinter said, then turning to his son's, "How long have you been standing there."

"Not long." Leo replied. Then all four brothers walked out of the shadows and took their seats on the table. Leo and Donnie sat at Callaby's right, and Raph and Mickey sat on her left.

Splinter smiled, "There won't be training in the morning."

"What?" Leo asked, "Why?"

"Well it's a special occasion, isn't it?"

Callaby smiled sheepishly, "Splinter, you don't have to stop training for me. In fact, I would like to join a training session."

"What?" Splinter yelled, "But you're-"

"Only three months pregnant. Besides, I've been train enough to avoid a punch."

"I was going to say you only had a year of training with me. They have been training almost their whole life."

"Sure you were going to say that." Callaby laughed and turned to look at the boys but they just stared at her with curious eyes. She stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Well I guess you guys are wondering who exactly I am." They continued to look at her and Callaby tried to hide her face as a flashback of four baby mutant turtles flashed before her eyes. She shook it away saying, "Oh, God I'm sorry it's just….every single time I look at you guys I can't help but just remember how small you guys were. You guys had just started to talk when I left."

"Why did you leave us?" Leo asked.

"Oh please don't say it like that, that's the reason why I didn't want Splinter to tell you guys that I ever met you, if you didn't remember me of course. But since you didn't…. I didn't want you guys to think I left because I didn't want to be with-it's not that, I had no control…." Callaby felt her emotions bubble inside her and she put her head on the table, "It's just hard to say."

Splinter reached across the table and put a hand on her head, "You once told me, child, the best way to tell something that hurts you, is to tell it from the beginning."

Callaby's head shot up, "You mean, tell them how we met."

"And how your life was like."

"How we found the lair."

"How you started your training."

"And I think….we should tell them of Doragon."

"Who?" Raph asked.

Splinter smirked and looked at the human in the room, "So, you want to start, Callaby?"

Callaby snorted, "Well, let's start with the setting. New York, Fifteen years ago, my freshman year. It was almost summer, and it was a day that will change my life forever…."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))) 1997 (((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Come on honey, it's not summer yet. Get up!" Said my mom, small dark haired woman no older then 45, at the door to my room in an apartment in New York. She came up to my bed where I was sleeping and pulled on the sheets, making me open my eyes and reach for the sheets again. As I pulled them over me again, I said, "Can I call in sick?"

"No. Sweet heart and don't worry. In a few weeks you get to sleep in all you want. Now get out of bed and get ready." Then my mom shut the door. I sat up lazily from my bed and looked at her room. I took in the highlight green painted walls, one wall covered with posters of TV shows, movies bands, but most of all, monsters. There was a desk up against that wall that had a tank with my pet green tree snake in it. Across that wall was another with just a study desk and a chair. A door next to my bed was where the bathroom was.

So I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and took off the sheets from me, showing I was wearing a large shirt and baggy shorts as PJ's. I got up and walked into the bathroom, and the first thing I did was look in the mirror. I saw a regular size girl, not to thin or fat, but the only thing muscular about herself was her arms. Years of practicing shooting arrows at targets with my recurve bow gave me those arms, giving me the odd look at school. But that wasn't the only reason they looked at me weird. I had brown almost black short choppy hair and my eyes were the color of the sea. I was also short for my age, being fifteen I looked almost thirteen.

Then there was the fact that I hardly ever talked, and when I did, it was all about the supernatural. Bigfoot, witches, animals with rabies, etc. My awkward aura left me alone at the table. Traveling around the world was nice, but high school was different.

"One more month, and you're home free, Cally."

**)))))))))))))))))))) 1997 (((((((((((((((((((((((**

I was in the kitchen at the breakfast table eating cereal slowly. I had thirty minutes until the bus was here, so I didn't rush. As my mom came out from the hall of bedrooms, she looked at my clothing. I was wearing a dark blue hoodie jacket and zipper down to show my white shirt with red on the hem. I had on ripped jean shorts that went up to my knees and white worn out sneakers. "Callaby-"

"I have nothing else to wear mom"

"Can you at least one day try wearing a dress?"

"Only on formal days mom, that was the deal"

We stopped talking as something on the small TV in the kitchen caught my eye. I got the remote and turned up the volume and they saw the news castor on TV say, "Once again, police had found another witness to this so called mutant lizard accident and again nothing else but a description of what happened was given. Any detail of what this creature actually looks like is still unclear, but it's been certain with the department that if this thing is out to kill, stay-" My mom took the remote and turned it off.

"Mom!"

"I shouldn't have let you see that."

"But it was getting to the best part"

"It's probably just some man in a costume, the only proof they have is the first witness took a photo of a shadowy figure..."

"With claws and a tail and spins like that of type of dinosaur! Mom this the hit of the century."

"Must be a great costume maker then."

"But it could be real!"

"Things like that can't exist. Now just head off to school, you'll be late."

"But-"

"Go!"

I picked up her empty cereal bowl in a huff, got up, and put it in the sink. I then walked right passed my mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mom watched as I slung my green backpack on my back and picked up my skateboard decorated on the bottom with stickers of places I visited when I was young. As she watch me walk out of our apartment and into the hall, she said, "I'll be at the diner today, will you take the bus back?"

"Probably, bye mom." And without another word, I ran down the hall to the elevator. When I turned a corner, I stopped when I saw two guys in the same grey shirt carrying one each end of a small sofa. I saw them as they lugged it into a room, strain across their faces. Once they were inside, I took a peek in. I knew that this apartment has been empty for years, now it looked like someone was moving in because I looked into a living room set and the kitchen with pots and pans waiting to be put in shelves. What attracted me the most was a long but thin box that was open in the center of the room. Before I could look in, I heard someone in a Scottish voice say from behind me, "Oy, lass, what are ye' doing?"

I turned around quickly at the apartment door across from this one. Standing there was a tall but big man with red hair. He wore a police outfit and had weapons strapped to his belt. This was Aleck Derifan, he lived in Scotland almost his whole life and moved in five years ago to America. He signed up for the police force one day and almost the same month he was in he was hired for assistant sheriff, or at least that's what I was told. The only thing I knew that was accurate was that he can tell when trouble was around before the rest of his squad could actually spot the problem. Aleck can take down two muggers with his weight in five seconds flat. "Oh, hi Aleck, I'm just checking the new neighbors place."

"Aren't ye' supposed to be heading to school?"

"Um- oh shoot! I'll be late!"

I took off and passed the elevator room and went down the fire escape that was built inside the building. The elevators were slow in this building and the fire escape outside had turned rusty around the years, so I used the inside one. Once she got to the main floor, I burst through the door and ran down the small lobby, passing the empty front desk and the entrance doors. By the time I had made it out of my apartment complex and had skateboarded to the bus stop, my ride was already there. I made it just in time to tap on the door of the bus before it could leave. The driver let me in and I made my way to the back. Eyes stared at me as I walked down the aisle, keeping my skateboard close to my chest like if it were my life line. I squeezed in between two girls and took a seat. As the bus started up, heading towards the school, everyone immediately started talking and the only one quite was me.

* * *

**A.N: You getting the idea, hopefully, maybe, sorta? I usually end up having to sum it up here but I'll let you guys warm up first before you guys get to hear the real….crazy….side of me. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	5. Ch 4 Daily Life

**A.N: I'm jumping up and down because I get to sell original art work at school tomorrow, I hope someone buys one of my characters I drew.**

**Luminesyra: Looks like I'm to have to make a run for it because today is another cliffhanger day so um…..*Runs for the hills***

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: And wait till you find out who else she know at the end of this chapter.**

**Beawolf's Pen: You just can't tell Callaby nothing.**

* * *

**Daily Life**

"Wait a minute? You can skateboard?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I used to, but it' been so long."

"Can you do one trick, please?" Mikey gave her puppy dog eyes as he asked.

Callaby squealed a little, "Oh my gosh! You used to do the puppy dog face to me all the time when you wanted food!"

Mikey stopped making the face and he looked at her saying, "Really?"

"Yeah, you almost got away with everything because I couldn't resist the face. I don't know how Splinter did it though, he just managed to pass those big blue eyes of yours and say, 'No.'"

"Well that's not a surprise." Raph said, "Nothing can phase Sensei."

"Nothing." Leo agreed, looking at Master Splinter. He noticed his ears drop back in sadness and Leo could tell he was thinking of something.

Then Master Splinter cleared his throat, "Well, then Callaby, you may continue."

Callaby whispered to Mikey, "I'll teach you a trick or two later." Then she sat up straight and said, "So at the last period of the school day….."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))1997((((((((((((((((((((((( (**

"See, and that's where you use your protractor. Remember, it's s tool not a spinning top."

I huffed as everyone turned to that one kid who always did that. That was almost every day for each class, teachers' points out a kid and everyone just knows who it is. At least it wasn't me at all today, usually in class the teacher would reference some sort of supernatural character and every kid would look at me. Today, I struck gold, no one had attempted to annoy me and I hadn't been tempted to do so in return. It's almost the end of the day and probably the first day I will never be bothered, I thought. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was the first to grab me books and I bolted out the door. I ran out of my classroom, feeling freedom was just beyond the entrance. Suddenly, someone walked in my way and I stopped in my tracks. A black hair girl with a short dark red tank top and very short shorts was giving me an angry glare. She stood up straight and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where else?"

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you told the teacher yesterday."

"Hey, I just told him the truth, you shoved Ally Tennyson in the mud yesterday and I told him to look at the security footage for proof."

"Because of you, i had detention yesterday!"

"Hannah, you have to understand that-"

"Don't tell me what to think, Wallaby!"

"Callaby."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Shh. Inside voices please."

Hannah got angry and growled and she reached over to grab me but me being short, I duct, making Hannah, the tall one, trip over my shoulder. Hannah fell face first on the floor and everyone who was watching gasped. I didn't have time to look back at my tiny victory and I ran outside the school. I threw my skateboard down and rode it down the path, passing the gates of the school. I held out my hand and held on to an iron bar, making me turn a sharp left as I let go. Just before I made it down the block, I heard Hannah scream from the corner of the school, "You got one month, Callaby Makon!" I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't care, Hannah wasn't worth it.

I rode my skate board, through the quite part of the New York streets, well quite being not so many people around as it usually is in the main part of the city. I still had to swerve around people, but then some stone stairs would come up as an obstacles and I'd jump on a railing and skid on it.

I made perfect landing after the fifth flight of stairs and I took a short cut through an ally way. I noticed a construction site and panicked a little, but I saw a crane on the side of the site. It was still folded up and the neck was parallel with e ground. I smirked and with one foot I put in a burst of speed on my board. When I was just a few feet away, I said, "Let's grind this thing." I jumped up and held on to the board under my feet with one arm. I flew over the crane a little but when I made decent, I landed on the neck of the crane that was wide enough to for me to ride on. When I was about to make it to the end I jumped and landed on the cement of the sidewalk, riding away from the construction site. Success!

**)))))))))))))))))))2012((((((((((((((((**

"I never thought about construction sites!" Mikey said, interrupting again, "Imagine skimming on some iron tubes."

Callaby laughed as everyone groaned. "Does he always interrupt?"

Donnie sighed and said, "You should see him when we celebrate Mutation Day. When Splinter tells us the story of how we were mutated, you just can't stop Mikey."

"You still celebrate Mutation Day?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"Of course, why should I ask."

"Hey Sensei?" Leo asked, "What were you doing this whole time while she was at school."

Callaby got an idea, "How about this, I would say one part of the story and when I feel like it I'll let Hamato tell his part."

"When you feel like it?" Splinter repeated.

"Yeah, ok I feel like it, your turn."

Splinter blinked and turned to his sons, all of them giving him a look of curiosity. He sighed, "Remember in this part I'm still human, and I think had just recently had settles into my new home…."

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))1997 Hamato's POV((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I had finally gotten all my furniture in my new home and had unpacked everything by noon. Just sitting in my apartment wasn't going to pass the time, so I decided to take a walk outside. As I walk down the streets, I took in the size, structure, and every other detail of the buildings and the streets. It wasn't at all like my home field in Japan, but I liked it that way. I didn't want to be reminded of my dead family, I wanted to get away. So a city was a great place to move, and since Tokyo still held a great threat for me, a change in country was also on a good choice.

The U.S seemed like a crazy idea, but in the end, the travel was smooth and the people were nice so far. A place of freedom, they said. Well that part was slightly true, but every shinning city has its downs. New York did have a lot more smog in the air and I could see many homeless as I passed a few alley ways. Trash littered the sidewalks and some of the sewer smell reached my nose. Other than that, I felt that I could somehow call it home.

As I stopped to look across the street to the skyline of the Twin Towers, I heard a young girls voice yell, "Look out!"

**)))))))))))))))))2012(((((((((((((((((**

"What happened next, what happened next?" Mikey asked.

"MIKEY!" His brother's yelled at him.

The smallest turtle shrugged and his head almost sunk into his shell in shame. Splinter said, "It is all right Michelangelo, I will pass the story on to Callaby anyway. My mouth is dry from all this talking."

As Splinter turned and went to get a cup from the shelf, Callaby said, "If you say so. So I guess you guys already know who bumped into your father that day."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))1997 Callaby's POV((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I felt myself crash into someone and I and the person fell on the ground as I fell on top of them. I must have hit the person somewhere because my forehead was hurting like it hit iron. I looked up and noticed I was still on top of the person I fell on. He sounded like an older man by how he was groaning and rubbing his elbow. "Oh, sorry." I rolled off the person and got up on my feet. I held out her hand for the man to take. As he gratefully took it and got up, I took in his appearance. He was really tall, almost eight foot and had black hair. He wore a blue long sleeved collared shirt and black long pants. By the looks of him, most have been from somewhere in East Asia. Even his accent hinted on it.

The man rubbed his elbow and said, "It is alright, I've had worse."

"Um…..ok? Anyway, I um…have to go but I want to make sure you're ok."

The tall man stopped rubbing his elbow where he was hit and he said, "Yes, but are you?"

"I'm good." I went up to my board and kicked it up for me to grab. "And again, I'm sorry." I then ran and skateboarded away. I looked back at the man and couldn't help but feel even from here that he had a sad aura around him. I dismissed the thought and continued riding away, passing people and shops. I skateboarded until I got to a small, green painted building between two large grey ones. I stopped and picked up my skateboard, going inside the green painted building. I went up to the register and said to a red haired clerk, "Hey Bonny, is a range set up for me?"

The woman in the black uniform turned with a smile and looked at me. "Well of course, you left your bow in the locker yesterday, by the way."

"I meant to do that and I'll just leave it again but take it home with me tomorrow."

"Ok, then. You get range nine."

"Sweet." I ran around the desk into a hall with tall lockers. I pulled some keys out of my bag and opened locker #7, my lucky number. I took out my recurve bow and put in my school backpack and skateboard in instead. I wrapped my left arm with wrapping and then shut my locker to go to the range.

It really wasn't a big place, it was just a small warehouse that had targets on one end and the shooters on the other. Each target range was divided by a wall and the distance between the shooter and the target grew by the number of the stall, number one being the smallest. Since it wasn't that big, it only had twenty stalls, ten on the bottom level and there was a second level for the other ten.

I was still around nine and ten and I had been doing this for a year. It was an improvement but I still felt I could do better. After renting a few arrows, I stood at range which was only about seventy feet. I got my bow ready, aimed and fired. When it hit the bull's eye, I knew it was going to be a good day. By the end of my hour I hit ten bull's-eyes and the rest was on the red around the mark. One went on the blue but I ignored it. After I took off my wrappings, put my bow in the locker and got my school stuff together and went to the front desk.

"So, how'd it go, kiddo?" Bonny asked.

"Pretty well, one third ring but i got a few bulls eyes."

"Those are always the best."

"So how's little April?"

"Oh she's doing fine. Kirby is at home with her right now, he's such a natural father, sometimes I think he does better of taking care of her then I do."

"No it's not that. You've been just at work, that's all. Besides, before April was born you used to work every day, now you come once in a while. See, who says you don't take time for your kid?"

"You are a smart one Ms. Makon."

"And you're a great mother Mrs. O'Neil-Hey did you hear about that lizard mutant?"

* * *

**A.N: So we get Mikey being cute and we find out Callaby knows a certain family of red heads….and then cliffhangers. I had to have a little Splinter point of view because of reasons. Ok, so I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Ch 5 In Trouble

**A.N: Well I just found out the premier for next season was moved to October. Welp, I can just watch Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D while we wait. **

**Luminesyra:*hides behind a trench, looking out at no man's land.* I'll be waiting.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes, defenetly, what's a TMNT story without April?**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: I did say monsters so….mwahahah…**

* * *

**In Trouble**

Donnie blinked and shook his head, "Wait, did you say O'Neil?"

"Yep. Why?" Callaby asked as she reached over to grab her glass of orange juice Splinter had poured for her.

As she took a sip, Donnie said, "We know O'Neil! We know April!"

Callaby's eyes widened and she did a spit take. Splinter ducked under the table as he was in line of fire. Callaby coughed and hit her chest to clear her throat. "You- You know April, little April? How?"

Mickey cut in saying, "We saved her from being taken away by robots!"

Callaby blinked, "Say what now?"

Splinter cut in and said, "That is a story for another time."

"Wait, but I want to know how she's doing. The last I saw her she was three. And the last I heard of her mom…." Callaby faltered and hugged herself, "Kirby, April's dad, called me saying what happened to Bonny."

There was a moment of silence among everyone and then Splinter said, "You know, April, now being sixteen, is training to be a Kunoichi."

"Seriously?" Callaby exclaimed, "Ok, after, you guys seriously have to tell me what happened. Ok so where was I- Oh yeah. So I asked April's mom if she knew of the lizard mutant, but she said…."

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))1997(((((((((((((((((((( (((**

"That guy that destroyed the lab and killed the scientist?"

"What guy?"

"They guy in the costume."

I frowned, "Yeah, well um, never mind, I've got to go." I trudged out of the shooting house and skateboarded lazily back home. I knew what it was like when people don't believe me, but it's hard when someone you really trust doesn't believe you. I got into the lobby of the Great Living Apartments and passed by Hemsworth, the manager of the building, who was reading the paper. I looked at the cubbies behind him, there were just six shelves in three rows. I looked at the one under my house number, and saw one letter. My face brightened. "Hemsworth!"

The forty year old man almost fell out of his chair and dropped his newspaper. He fixed his glasses and said with a monotone, "What now, Cally?"

"The letter." Mr. Hemsworth turned lazily in his chair and went to the cubby, pulling out the letter and giving it to me. I leaned over the desk to grab it from him and I read to who it was from. My hopeful smile turned into a sad one as I saw it was just a pay check for my mom from the Diner. "Has, there been anything from my dad?"

"You see this shelf." Hemsworth said, putting down the paper and pointing to the shelf of my mailbox. "There is nothing else in it. If there was something I would have given it to you." I looked down at the ground sadly, after asking such a stupid question. I heard a sigh escape Hemsworth's lips and he said, "Ok, look. If I find anything from your dad, I'll give it to you strait. I'll go up to your apartment and deliver it myself."

"Thanks Hem." I said turning and walking to the elevators.

"That's Hemsworth!"

**)))))))))))))))))))))) 1997 (((((((((((((((((((((((((**

After I had finished my homework, I stayed up and watched Bad Moon. By the middle of the movie, my mom came home. "Are you home, honey?"

"Yep!"

My mom walked into the living room and saw me in front of the TV. "Cally..."

"Shh...here comes the best part."

"You watched this in the theater."

"Yeah, last year. Now it's on TV. Do remember that part when the werewolf-"

"Did you finish your homework?"

Cally sighed, "Yes."

"Well then to bed." My mom picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Mom!"

"Not on a school night."

"You just don't want me to watch horror movies anymore."

"Pretty Woman is a good movie."

"Dad would think you're crazy if you make me watch that." I said with a laugh and my mother frowned. Then I smiled sadly and asked, "Have you heard anything from dad yet?"

"Not since last month."

"He used to call every week."

"I know, but, he's busy finding a job..."

"In California, i know. He used to let me travel with him all the time, though." I brushed my fingers on the bottom of the skateboard with travel stickers on it. "I remembered the last trip he took me was January. We went to Japan."

"That was only six months ago. He took you because he had been working out of state for a year and he didn't want you to feel….like…well it doesn't matter know, time for bed."

"All right." I got up and walked to my mother, kissing her on the cheek and heading off to my room.

**))))))))))))))) 2012 (((((((((((((((**

"You went to Japan!"

"Lucky."

"Always the humans-"

"What's it like?"

Cally held her hands up. "Slow down boys. I was only there for a week. And it was a long time ago. Besides, Splinter knows more about it than I do."

"Yeah but we get the same thing every time." Raph said, then, after getting a few glares said, "Well I mean, I like the sound of flat grass and wetlands and then suddenly towering mountains…."

"And the city…"Callaby began to add. "Bright lights, neon signs everywhere. The restaurants are crazy but have such exquisite food. But the museums are amazing and the burned….. Du-um…." Callaby cleared her throat. "Well, there is still more to the story." The boys looked at each other after Callaby's sudden change in demeanor and wondered what she was going to say next. "So the next day was crazy but I'm glad it happened anyway."

**)))))))))))))))))) 1997 ((((((((((((((**

I got to school safe and sound the next morning but it was the locker area where things went bad. I was about to put my skateboard in my locker when someone snatched it out from my hands. I turned to see Hanna holding my skateboard and looking at the sticker part of my board. "Hey! Give me that!"

Hannah side stepped as I tried to grab my board. The black haired girl looked at it. "Wow…will you look at that, you've been everywhere."

"Yeah, now can you give it back to me."

"I wonder what would happen if you lost it."

"I wouldn't like it."

"Well i don't like getting detention." My eyes widened when Hanna said that. "So i guess we're in a little bit of a pickle, aren't we Wallaby."

"Hannah, I'm sorry, i just-"

"Too late Wallaby."

I tried to grab it again but this time Hannah held the skateboard high over my head. Since Hannah was taller than me, I was having a hard time trying to grab it. At some point in trying to grab it, I jumped and reached my hand out. Hannah's face got in the way and I accidently slapped her up the cheek. Hannah dropped the board on instinct and held her cheek while I bent down to grab my board. Suddenly I felt arms on my neck trying to strangle me from behind. I used my board and swung it over my shoulder and hit Hannah's face with it. Hannah let go and fell back. Then a man's voice yelled out, "What is going on?!"

Both Hannah and I turned and saw a man in an informal suite with a pink stripped button down shirt. He was bald but had a hint of some grey hair behind his ears, he stood towering over them and he said, "You two, my office, now."

**)))))))))))))))))))))) 1997 ((((((((((((((**

"I seek to try and make this school the friendliest school of this area and your only thought seems to be to make it look bad." The principle, Mr. Mansly, looked at Hannah and me sitting on two chairs in front of his desk. Hannah was slouched down and had an elbow to the arm rest and her hand holding her hand up. I was hunched over looking at the ground and had my arms between my legs, my feet tapping each other like Dorothy. "From what I heard, each one of you started the fight but I don't care who started it. Both of you kept fighting without it seeming either one having the means to stop fighting and settle it nicely. So as a result in the punching and well from the words exchanged, both of you will be suspended the whole week next week."

Hannah and I shot up from our places on the chairs and yelled in unison, "No!"

"Yes."

"But I already got a detention yesterday!"

"I have never gotten suspended before!"

"I don't want to hear any more of this. You both can go to your classes for the rest of the day, but I'll call your parents to have a talk with me after school."

**)))))))))))))))))))))) 2012 (((((((((((((((((((((((**

Raph said, "You got in trouble? She stole your board, she started the fight."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do."

"It's not fair though, that board sounds special and it may have been an accident, but that girl did deserve a smack to the face. You didn't deserve to get in trouble."

Callaby smiled at Raph and his attempt to defend her. She wanted to say thanks but Splinter cut in saying, "Yes Raphael, it isn't fair, but as I told Callaby, if the score could have been settled with words, then settle it with words." Splinter then picked up Cally's empty plate and went to put it in the sink.

"Says the man who went up against strange men meanwhile holding four baby turtles in a bowl." Callaby said in a monotone.

The sound of a plate hitting hard against the sink made the four turtle brothers in the room look at Splinter who stood frozen over the sink. Then the rat turned to Callaby saying, "They surrounded me and attempted to take me away."

"But you threw the first punch."

Splinter opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mikey blinked, "Whoa, Master Splinter is at a loss of words. I really wish I had a camera right now."

Everyone else started to laugh and Splinter shook his head, holding back a smile. "All right, Callaby, just this once-"

"It's not the first though." She finished.

The boys started to laugh harder at this and Splinter groaned. Meanwhile they were calling down, Leo leaned towards Raph and asked, "Where did that come from? You got suddenly all defensive."

"Well, it wasn't fair."

"Yeah, I know but I know you, and you wouldn't stick up to just anybody. So why did you say it?"

"I don't know-"

"All right." Splinter said once everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and listened. "Since Callaby doesn't seem to be interested at finishing her part then I will."

* * *

**A.N: So I did a sort of Prince of Egypt reference in the Principal's monologue somewhere there. Also, Splinter's got to be prepared for Cally's comebacks. Ok, So, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. Ch 6 Hello

**A.N: Yesterday I went to babysit a family kids I babysitted them a lot in the summer. But heres the thing, there dad works for comic companies and he gets to got to Comic Con every year. But here's the thing, he's a fan of the Ninja Turtles and he got his kids into watching it this summer and so usually we would play ninja turtle. I would end up playing Splinter since I babysit four kids. Two of them would end up fighting over the role of Mikey sometimes. So yesterday I came over and I decided to watch with them an episode and then when their mom came back, she asked me if I liked the ninja turtles and I told her I did and I added the part where I wish I went to the Comic Con panel and she asked me if I ever went and I told her no. So she said, "Well, I need someone to babysit the kids while we're at Comic con so if you want I can get you a ticket and you can come with us to Comic Con next year." I was on the outside, "That sounds great" but on the inside I'm like HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: HEY! Look who decided to join the party, and yeah, I'll be making a lot of refrences.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: I feel you, espeacially while I was reading Mark of Athena and my friend would slowly slide her hand but I'd give her a glare to think otherwise.**

**I just realized I never put a disclaimer so here is a disclaimer, I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Hello**

I had finished cooking my noodle soup and I sat down on my new comfy chair in my new living room. There was a large window that overlooked the city, the best view was a few miles past the neighborhood of apartments, was the bay and the ocean. Past the Twin Towers, past the Statue of Liberty, the sun would rise in the morning and would color the sky and the bay water many warm colors of oranges and yellows. Now it was evening and he couldn't see from his apartment the sunset, but he still enjoyed the view.

Once i finished my noodles, I put his bowl on the nightstand next to my chair. I decided to relax a little, so I reclined his chair back. I just wanted to close my eyes a little while, but my body wanted me to fall asleep. I was in my old house in Japan, inside and standing behind closed sliding wooden doors. Through the fabric I could see the light in the room illuminating a shadow figure, tall and strong with claws as hands. But I wasn't fooled, I knew who this was. I felt Tang Shen behind me, holding my shoulder with one hand the other holding our daughter, Miwa, close to her chest. "Hamato?"

Something brought me out of my memory and I looked around the room to see it was all quiet. I looked outside to see that the sun was still out so I got up and picked up my empty bowl and put it in the sink of the kitchen. Then I walked up to the entrance door and opened it slightly to peek into the hall. I saw no one was there and was about to close the door when i heard the sound of the elevator which was just two doors down to the left.

"Cally, stop!"

Suddenly a girl stopped in front of my door and turned to look behind her. My face turned to shock as I recognized the girl that knocked into me yesterday. She started talking to the person behind her that was out of my field of vision, "What, mom? What else do you want me to say? I already told you, she started it and don't believe what the principle said."

"I'm just worried about you because you never acted like this before."

"I was just defending myself."

"But you hit her."

"It was an accident!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Why can't you just believe me?"

"I want to but sometimes there are times when you let imagination get to your head."

"So you're saying I'm making this up?"

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are-"

"STOP IT!"

I watched the exchange between this family, wondering what could have happened to start this. Suddenly a tall woman with long black hair, wearing red and white checkered printed dress and a white sweater on walked into my sight and up to the girl, Cally. The woman, probably her mother, put her hand on her daughter's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry honey it's just probably the fact I was called in during work that I'm just a little overwhelmed. I have to work double shift tomorrow to pay off today."

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for you to get into this. It's just the board is the only thing that reminds me of dad when he's not here and she took it."

"Well, next time….next time just ignore it, ok." If I was in her place, I would have said something better.

Especially when I saw Cally's reassuring face turn into a frown and heard her say, "Ignore her. Like that will work." Then she turned and trudged away.

**))))))))))))))))) 2012 (((((((((((((((((**

"Are you sure I said it like that?" Callaby asked Splinter as he had finished telling his view of what happened between Cally and her mother.

"Every detail, every word."

Callaby slumped in her chair, "Yeah, I was a real jerk at that time."

"People change, though." Leo said, giving Callaby a sincere look.

Callaby slowly moved her eyes up to face him. She smiled shyly and said, "Thanks Leo."

"Well come on! That's not it, right?"

Callaby shook her head, "No, Mikey, that's not it."

**))))))))))))))))))))) 1997 Cally's POV ((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I was grounded from a few things. I wasn't allowed to watch creature movies the whole week I was suspended from school. On the weekend I wasn't allowed to go out at all, just to stay indoors and do something 'productive' as my mom called it. But when Monday came by, my mom said ok for me to go outside but my curfew was shortened. I took the chance and went to the shooting range at the tenth arena. Satisfied at my many bull's eyes, I skateboarded home.

When I got to the apartment, I dropped my stuff by the door, including my bow which I brought back from the shooting range. I went straight to the fridge to pick out something to eat, but stopped when I saw a glass container that had the top covered in plastic wrapping. Inside was some sort of pasta or something like that. Well I would find out once I read the note that was tapped on to the container. I opened it, reading :

_Cally,_

_Can you please bring this to the room number 221 B, I just found out from Mrs. Odin that someone had moved in about a few days ago and that he's from another country. Can you give this to him as a welcome gift? Please? When you do, be polite, make him feel welcome._

_-Mom_

I rolled my eyes. My mother always did this to someone new who came to live in the apartment. I thought about it and she decided to go and get it over with. I grabbed an apple and bit down on it, holding it in my mouth as I used my free hands to grab the container out of the fridge and shut the door. It didn't take long to finish the apple and I was out the door in a jiffy. I walked down the hall and found it just before the turn in a hall where the elevator was. I remembered on Thursday when I saw the mover guys moving all the stuff inside. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. When the door opened, I nearly dropped the container in my hands when I saw who it was at the door. "You?"

**))))))))))))))))) 1997 Hamato's POV (((((((((((((((((((**

I saw the girl, Cally, standing in front of me with shock on her face and her mouth hanging open. "Yes? Me." I answered.

"I- um…oh sorry…it's just funny how I already met you and you turn out to be our new neighbor and…..oh shoot." Cally shock her head and held out her hand, the other one holding glass container of food in the other hand, "I'm sorry I never got to introduce myself. I'm Callaby Makon."

I shook her hand and said, "Yoshi, Hamato Yoshi."

"Neat name. So um, my mom has a way of welcoming people new around by giving them food." She gave me the container for me to grab. "It's my mom's meatball pasta, and don't be afraid to say you don't like it. Some of my mom's food can be well…."

"It is alright, I like to try new food and new styles all the time."

"Yeah, when I travel, my dad says I eat like a pig but I just tell it's because I just want to try as much as much as I can in case we never go back. Once in France, I ate three different styles of escargot, it was- Oh sorry, I'm rambling."

"I'm interested in what else you have to say, it seems like you have a lot of adventures. I haven't had many visitors since I moved here."

"Where did you move from?"

"Japan."

"Really? I recently went there six months ago. I went to many buildings and I love it there because of the landscapes and the mythical creatures. My favorite was the cat, Bakeneko, so cool… I'm rambling again."

"No need to worry, come in, it is best if we sit."

**)))))))))))))))2012((((((((((((((**

Splinter stopped when he saw Cally shying away a little, "Callaby, you shouldn't by shy about your talents and knowledge."

"Yeah take Donnie for example," Raph said pointing to his younger brother, "He won't shut up about his knowledge on gadgets and gizmos. Better yet, Leo and Space Heroes, now that's annoying."

Callaby gasped and turned to Leo, "You watch Space Heroes? My husband showed me the first episode and I got instantly hooked."

Leo had a huge smile on his face, "Did you see the last episode?"

"Does Vokech have a sixth sense?"

"YES!"

"Oh great!" Raph said banging his head on the table, "What did I do?" Mikey patted the back of his shell to reassure his older brother.

Donnie interrupted the nerd fest, "So, what happened next?"

Callaby perked up, "Oh right. Ok, so I walked into the living room…"

**)))))))))))))))))1997((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I looked at the room with more details and noticed that pictures were now hanging on the walls and that all the furniture was neatly arranged around the room. "Nice pad."

"Um…thank you?"

"Oh, you're not used to slang are you? Sorry. By the way, you have very good English." I went up to a wall in the living room that had a shelf built in. "Did you live somewhere before New York, I mean besides Japan?"

"No, I've lived in Japan my whole life." Hamato answered putting his pasta in the fridge.

"Why the change in scenery?" I felt the room's atmosphere go from nice to subtle. I turned and looked at Hamato who stood in front of his fridge, door still open and letting out the cold. He just stared into space thinking about something and his face showed sadness. I quickly said, "I mean-If-if it's personal you don't have to say." Hamato smiled sadly and put the pasta in the fridge, closing the door. The air just felt like it was getting more and more depressing, but thankfully a noise outside made both our heads turn to the door.

"What was that?" Hamato said with worry in his tone, his stance as if he were getting ready for an attack.

I chuckled, "Oh don't worry. Those are just the eight year old triplets that live here." I motioned for Hamato to relax and to follow me to the door. When we went outside to the hallway we watched as three small boys with buzz cut blond hair run by them. They wore either a yellow, green, or white shirt but had the same khaki shorts. They stopped in front me and said, "Hi, Callaby."

"Hey boys, what did you do this time?"

"Well." One of them, Henry, pulled out a basket of what looked like cookies, "We heard that Mrs. Stein was making her home made chocolate chip cookies and-"

"YOU BOYS COME BACK WITH MY COOKIES!"

"Oh, oh." Said another boy, Robin, grabbing one of each of his brother's hands saying, "Got to go!"

As we watched them leave to continue their escape, Hamato asked, "Is it usually this….what's the word?"

"Crazy?"

"Not what I was thinking of but yes."

"To tell you the truth-" Suddenly a large woman wearing pink apron and her blond hair tied in a bun, came marching down the hall, not even caring that Hamato and I were watching, "This isn't the last time you'll see something weird go on around here."

**)))))))))))))))))1997 Hamato's POV(((((((((((((((((((**

"Well then I must get used to it." I answered.

"Yep, so I'll see you around I guess." Cally said stepping into the middle of the hallway and going to the direction of her apartment. I watched as she made her way down back to her place and I couldn't help but think about their conversation. I noticed how confortable she seemed talking about her interest in the supernatural and her travels. Yet, when it turned out she was in a situation like back there when I had another of my flashbacks, she seemed to stutter and become shyer. I didn't know why I was so interested in Cally, but I was going to attempt to get to know her more.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed for the new day and once I was ready, I walked out of my room and then stopped in front of the empty spare room I had in the apartment. I never went in there since I moved in, all I did was just leave boxes of old memories in there. Even though I wanted to leave my old life, I just couldn't give my stuff away so I just left them in boxes.

Something drew me in the room though, I didn't know what but I walked in. I went straight to a tall but thin box where I stashed away most of my weapons like my bo staff and sai's. I opened it and the first thing my eyes laid on was my katana's. Suddenly my vision was filled with fire and I was in the living room of my old home. There was a moment when I actually saw myself clash swords with an enemy of mine. A man who was once my friend, stood in front of me, anger showed in every inch of his face. I gasped and retreated from the memory, stepping back , away from the box. Suddenly I felt the room around me grow smaller and the pressure decrease. I felt sick and ran out of the room. I went to the window in my bedroom and opened it, taking in a deep breath. I rubbed my temples but it still didn't ease the head ache I was getting.

As I looked out the window, I saw a smaller building across the street and some man on the rooftop of some building talking a smoke. There was a door that led to the roof of that building so I thought that probably this apartment complex had one as well. I went outside to the hall and went to where the elevators were. As I was about to turn down the hall I saw that there was a door that led to the fire escape inside the building. I opened it and saw five flights of stairs that went to the top. I climbed and got to the last flight of stairs which stopped right there. There was a door though, so I opened it and heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

* * *

**A.N: I think it was about time they formally got to know each other. By the way I got a Vine today and I'm following Greg Cipes (Beast Boy/Michelangelo). He's only got like one Vine but I don't blame him, he's busy recording himself. Ok, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. CH 7 Sparring

**A.N: I thought I might add something different in this chapter. So we're starting back at 2012. By the way…ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL SEASON TWO PREMIERS! BOOYAKASHA! I was hoping for more reviews but I guess it's hard since I put this story under ninja turtles and almost everyone here is 2k3 lovers. Also…**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Maybe even worse….it could be cyber men. Oh geez, this what happens when we have to wait for the 50****th**** Anniversary special.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Sparring**

"Who was it?" Mikey asked

"Hmm…well you boys seem very into the story." Splinter said.

"Well duh!" Raph said in an obvious tone.

"How about we stop the story here and start with today's training."

"What!" "You can't do that!" "No!" "That's so unfair."

"It's past noon, you should have started training and hour ago." Then Splinter ordered them to meet him at the dojo.

Callaby sat down, knees on the ground at one corner of them room. She watched in awe at how well the boys were fighting. Donnie was up against Leo and she watched as he tried to hit Leo upside the head but his older brother blocked the hit with the hilt of his sword. Then with the other sword Leo tried to get Donnie from his side but the purple masked turtle managed to twirl his bo-staff and had it stand vertically next to him and it blocked the oncoming attack.

Callaby then looked to the other end of the room and saw Raph try and hit Mikey with a few punched but Mickey dodged them all. Then Raph caught Mickey off guard when he kicked him in the middle of his plastron, making his little brother step back a little. Then Raph pulled out his sais and went after Mikey again. Mikey flipped back and landed on his feet as Raph hit empty air. Then the orange masked turtle ran and then jumped, and rolled over to the other side on Raph's shell. Raph was in complete shock at what Mikey did and Mikey took the distraction and swiped his feet under Raph's. Callaby chuckled as she watched the red masked turtle fall on his stomach to the floor and Mikey cheered, "Oh yeah, who took you down? I did, that's right oh- AH!"

Mickey was cut off as Raph had gotten up and grabbed Mickey, pushing him to the ground and pinning him like he did yesterday with Cally. But this time, he made a gagging sound and Cally almost lost her last meal as a loogy came out of his mouth. It hung there over Mickey's face and the young turtled pleaded, "Mercy, Mercy!"

"Raph!" Callaby yelled, her motherly instincts taking over, "No loogy's!"

Raph didn't know why he obeyed this person he just met, but he did and he slurped up the loogy and then spit on the ground away from Mickey.

Every single person in the room said, "EWWWWW!"

"Yame!" On cue, the turtles and even Callaby stood up when Splinter walked into the room. The four brothers stood in a line in the middle of the room. Splinter stood in front of them and then his eyes travelled to the corner of the room where Cally stood watching. "Callaby, would you like to join?"

The woman smiled like a giddy child and said, "Hai, Sensei." And she went up and stood in the line next to Raph proud and ready for the next instruction. Splinter walked back and forth in the room, sliding his hand up and down his goatee, and idea forming in his head. He said, "Boys, I would like you to sit by the tree. Callaby, you and I would be sparring."

Cally fist pumped, "Yes!" The turtles just eyed her a little bit and dis as they were told. They kneeled down by the base of the tree and watched as Splinter and Cally both went to a closet in the room. Splinter slid the door open and went to the top shelf pulling out a hand made spear. The staff part was a long, thin pipe and the sharp end was actually a rock carved into a sharp arrow head. It looked like it was tied to the pipe with a leather rope.

"You kept this?" Callaby asked as Splinter placed it in her hands.

"Of course, it may look weak but it's a strong example of hard work." She smiled and stepped back, holding the staff on one hand. Suddenly she twirled like a baton between her fingers and let it fly a little. She caught it with the other hand then had the sharp end dig into the ground. Cally pulled it up, swung it around her shoulders and then back into the starting hand. "You haven't lost your touch."

"I've been practicing." Callaby smiled and then went to the opposite end of the room. Splinter staid on his side and held his cane ready. Cally held her spear up like if she were holding a sword.

Leo raised an eye brow at the woman's choice in starting her stance. He looked to his brothers and it seemed the same question was going through their heads. Splinter then yelled, "Hajime!"

Callaby gave a war cry and charged, her spear aiming for his face. Splinter didn't dodge but used his hand to move the spear to the side by its staff. With his cane he attempted to jab her in the leg but Cally swung her leg around and she ended up back towards him. The boys thought she was a goner when they saw Splinter using his cane to get her shoulder. But Cally stuck the end of her spear behind her and used it to hoist herself up and over his head. Splinter's momentum to attack made him trip a little bit forward and the boys watched Cally land on her two feet a few feet behind him. Then she ran at him again and Splinter turned and used his cane to block an attack come towards his side.

Cally felt Splinter's strength over powering hers as she had to step back a little to keep from being pushed down. Then she had an idea, she let the cane come down and pin her spear on the ground. But as soon as her hands made contact with the ground, she used them to bring herself into a hand stand. She pushed herself up, making her feet make contact with Splinter's jaw. The rat was pushed back so hard, he tripped on his own tail and fell on his back. After Callaby had hit him, she landed on her feet again and picked up her spear. She jumped and was about to strike at Splinter but he grabbed hold of the pipe dug the sharp end to the ground next to him. He rolled to his belly and pushed himself upright to stand back to her. Then with his elbow he punched Cally on her nose and she went backwards but before she could fall back, she did a round up and got onto her feet.

Cally stood in a defensive stance and Splinter turned to face her. The boys jaws had dropped as they realized Splinter was panting. Cally had almost tired him out. Splinter noticed that Callaby was panting harder though, so he called out, "Yame!"

"Oh, Hamato, you went easy on me." Callaby wined.

"No, I didn't, I just didn't think you still had remembered what I taught you."

"Yeah, sure. Can I have my spear?"

Splinter picked up her staff that he jabbed to the ground and threw it across the room. Cally grabbed it, running a hand up to it. "Ah…memories." She looked at the boys and they eyed her and each one of them with scared faces. "What?"

"We've never seen Splinter get tired before." Raph said.

"And the only one who's ever actually been able to get a punch on Splinter was Leo." Mikey said pointing to his left where said brother sat kneeling.

Cally raised an eyebrow, turned to Splinter and said, "You did go easy on me!" Splinter just chuckled maliciously. Cally huffed and looked back at the turtles, especially Leonardo, "You guys have it better, never let you old man go easy on you. And treasure that moment Leonardo. Not everyone can get a go on Sensei."

By evening, the turtles were in the main living room. Raph was lying on the ground, feeding his pet turtle Spike. Leo was sitting next to him watching TV and waiting for Space Heroes to come on and Mikey had ended up snoozing on the coach behind them. Sitting on the part of the coach Mikey wasn't sleeping of was Donnie who was looking at something. He held the handmade spear that Cally used. He always wondered why Splinter never let them use it, now it makes sense why he kept it collecting dust in that closet.

As he moved a hand over the leather binding, someone from behind him said, "Interesting, isn't it?" Donnie shrieked and somehow lost grip on the spear, he tried to grab hold of it but it spun in the air and then the sharp end went down. It dug itself between Raph and Spike. Spike hid inside his shell and Raph scooted back screaming. He hit the coach that Mickey was sleeping on and the orange cladded turtle was woken up by the yelling. He fell off the couch and on to the floor on his shell. Leo had watched the whole thing and started to laugh, pointing at his scared face brothers.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Callaby who had scared Donnie from behind the couch. She then put on hand on the rim of the couch and hoisted herself up and over to the other side. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Donnie said, "That's fine, I wasn't that scared anyway."

"Yes you were." Raph said.

"So were you."

"No I wasn't."

"Well I know Spike was."

"Spike!" Raph got up and ran over to his pet turtle that was still hiding in his shell. Raph held him up eye level and that's when Spike's head poked out of its hiding spot. Callaby went next to him, picking up her spear.

"Is that a turtle?" She pointed at Spike.

Raph eyed her suspiciously holding spike closer to him, "Yes."

"That's so cute! Can I pet him?"

"Um sure?" Raph held out Spike for her to touch. Callaby gently reached out a hand pet the turtle on his head. Spike's eyes rolled back in his head, enjoying it. Callaby giggled saying, "It's amazing by how much you have grown but still have a soft spot for animals.

Everyone's head perked and looked at her. Mikey got up from being on his shell and stood up saying, "Raph has a soft spot for something?"

"I'm not soft." Raph argued.

"You know, there's a story behind that one." Callaby stopped petting Spike and she looked at the TV. "Oh God, you still have that old junk and it still works? I remember the day I brought that in, it took forever to get it at least through that dang manhole cover. And then there was the plugins and that was a nightmare."

Leo looked at the TV set and back, "You brought the TV in, but Splinter he's the one that brought it in, and he said it was easy."

"Yeah because when we brought it in, it fell on his head. He had a concussion for three days!" The boys blinked in surprise but Cally finished with, "But I'll have to tell you boys another time."

"Why not know?" Mickey asked.

Callaby walked around them and went back again to behind the couch. She handed Donnie her spear and said, "My husband called. Since I told him I was staying at a friend's house since yesterday, he made me promise to come back to the hotel around four. But it's six and he called me having a spazz attack. I told him I was fine but he's just so overdramatic. I already told Hamato I was leaving, just don't tell him I stuck around to tell you about the TV set story."

"Lips are sealed dudette." Mickey said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the other three, "Can you boys make sure he actually keeps his mouth shut?"

"Yep." "Sure" "No Problem, miss."

Cally was picking up her bow when Leo said Miss, "No, please don't call me that. Miss is too formal. Hamato is already making you guys call him Master Splinter or Sensei, so just call me Cally." Cally then went up the stairs and jumped over the lower turnstiles.

It was all quiet, the only thing making noise was the episode of Space Heroes going on. But Leo wasn't even watching it. He was thinking of all that happened today. He badly wanted to remember this woman who knew them when they were just babies. He did sense a familiarity up in the surface, but he couldn't put a face. What made it more depressing was how Cally badly wanted them to remember her too. Donnie had thought the same thing and said, "I wish I could remember what she was like. She looked so sad when she found out we couldn't remember anything."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Raph said sitting cross legged with Spike in his arms, "We can't change that."

"I guess all we have to do is listen to those stories." Mikey said, "Oh man, I want to know what was in that box that she saw or who yelled watch out when Splinter went on the roof or what that bully girl meant by waiting for another month or…"

Everyone drowned out what Mickey was saying and went back to what they were doing before Callaby came in.

* * *

**A.N: Aw they feels so bad, except for Raph…..maybe….. I think we get April next chapy. Yes, bring in the other human. Also, I hope I really did well to describe fighting. It's hard when you've been learning to write fighting with green constructs (Green Lantern). I'm KikaKAtTIOI, peace out!**


	9. Ch 8 Enter April

**A.N: Saturday is going to be awesome. TNNT season 2 premier, drawing nude people (in my art class, exited but not really) and 30 Seconds to Mars concert with Panic at the Disco openin. This is going to be EPIC! *does a weird dance* Ok….**

**Luminesyra: *Cleans sweat from forehead* Ok, good. But I'm going to get you for what you did to Wlliow!**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Yes I'm a Whovian. I also think the kraang are based of daleks just be being brains in a tin can XD. But probably also cyberman by the way they walk and are designed.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Enter April**

April walked into the lair after not having been there for a week. She had been spending time with her father back on the surface. April and Kirby had gone out and hung out at their favorite places and April caught him up with life in the sewers with the turtles. Her father didn't have much to say, all he did was be locked away behind bars and transferred from one hiding place to another. April didn't care though, she was just happy she had her father back, her real father back, not the one being mined controlled. After the week, April asked if she could go to the lair and her dad said yes. Now that the Kraang seemed to have been defeated, April was allowed back on the surface and out on the streets, as long as it was day time of course.

It was evening and April went down the nearest manhole cover and followed the familiar path to the lair. She walked in and saw the turtles just doing their thing. They didn't notice her walk in until she jumped the turnstile and said, "Hey guys."

All the boys stopped what they were doing and stood up, "April!"

Donnie was the first one to her and asked, "So, how was your week with your dad?"

"So much fun, we went bowling, movies, Murikami's, you name it. And how was your week?"

Raph, Mikey, and Leo came in and joined up next to Donnie as he answered, "Nothing much. No sign of the Foot clan or the Kraang."

"Really? Nothing new?" She noticed the boys look down and shuffling their feet uncomfortably. April sighed, "What did Mikey do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Actually," Donnie began, "Mikey didn't do anything, surprisingly."

"Hey!" Raph shut Mikey up by hitting him upside the head, "Owe!"

Donnie continued, "You might want to sit down for this one." Everyone had sat on the couch and then Donnie told her what happened two nights ago. Then each turtles took turns giving a brief summary of the story Splinter and Callaby told them. In the end Donnie said, "But here's the thing, since Callaby's an archer, she went to a shooting range here at New York."

"Really?" April said, "You know, my mom worked at one before I was born."

"Yeah we know." Mickey said, "Because Callaby was friends with your mom!"

"What?" April stood up, "She knew my mother?"

"Yep." Leo confirmed, "And apparently she knew you too because she mentioned you in the story."

"But I don't remember anybody called Callaby Makon."

Donnie did the math and said, "Well since Callaby was here fifteen years ago, and you're sixteen, then you were about a year old."

"But my mom would have talked about someone called Callaby, especially if she lives in New York."

"Well she did, but she left." Leo stated.

"Why?"

"We don't know yet."

"Hamato!" Everyone's heads perked up and looked to the entrance from where the voice came from. Suddenly, Callaby appeared behind the turnstiles carrying a big box full of something, "Hey, Yoshi! I brought some veggies, maybe you can cook some udon." She stopped behind a turnstile and looked at the four turtles sitting on the ground in the living room. She set the box of vegetables on a turnstile and greeted them "Oh, hey boys. Is Hamato in….Oh my god…" She faltered when she saw April standing there looking at her with curiosity. "Bonny? No….April." The ginger nodded slowly. Callaby's eyes brightened. "Oh my god!" She jumped over the turnstile and ran down the steps. She passed a table and put her box of greens on it to rest. She stopped in front of April and examined her. "Wow, you look exactly like your mother, well except, her eyes were a darker blue. You have your father's eyes though."

April stepped back after hearing Callaby talk about her mother. She hadn't talked about her mother like that in a while, especially with someone she felt she didn't know. Callaby saw the shocked look on the girls face and quickly said, "I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Callaby Walters, but you can call me Callaby Makon or I'm just going to make it easier for you so just call me Cally."

April gasped, "I do know you! My mom did talk about you once in a while, on the phone. She called you Cally! I asked her who you were and she told me that you babysitted me."

"Yeah, a few times. Kirby would sometime be down at the lab and Bonny would be stuck at work so she would call me in. How is your dad anyway, I've been trying to get a hold of him this week but he wouldn't answer."

"He usually forgets to charge his."

"Your mother had a strict rule about charging appliances but it just never…." Cally saw April's face sadden. "I'm sorry about your mother, I wanted to come to her funeral, but my mother wouldn't let me. I had finals for school that week."

"It's not your fault."

"How's your dad?"

"Back to normal after being brainwashed by aliens."

"What?"

April turned to the turtles and asked, "Did you tell her anything that happened in the last year?"

"Not really…" Leo trailed.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard from down the hall and out came Splinter with his cane in hand. He said, "I thought I heard Callaby scream- oh, there you are my student." He looked at Cally who had turned to him and was giving him a warm smile. "You said you have brought us something."

"Yep." She walked away from the group and went to the table where she left her box of vegetables, "Some things to help flavor some udon." She said and then pulled out four packs of noodles, "And just in case you didn't have any noodles, I brought some as well."

She went up to Splinter and he took the box from her hands, "Thank you Callaby." He was going to turn and walk to the kitchen when he spotted April with his sons. "April. It is good to see you. How was your week with your father back on the surface?"

"It was exciting." As April explained what she did in the week, everyone went to the kitchen and took their places on the chairs next to the table. Callaby sat down next to Splinter and they faced April and the turtles who were sitting on the opposite side of the table. When April finished Callaby said, "That arcade still runs? Wow, I'm a little surprised. Kids now-a-days are into video games and staying indoors."

"What's so bad about video games?" Mikey asked.

"Oh for you guys it's ok, because you guys go out every night and patrol. Just some kids waste their time on the TV. Tsk, tsk."

"I know right!" April agreed.

"Yeah we get it, video games bad." Rah said, "Can we please get to the story?"

"Patience is a virtue Raphael." Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." Raph answered. Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. He picked up his glass of water he served himself earlier and took a drink

"Come on, Hamato, they've been waiting for a whole day and we left them at a cliff hanger. Besides, twenty four hours, that's and improvement for Raphael."

Everyone blinked and then turned to Raphael. Leo who, who had been drinking his water, coughed and began to choke on it. Raphael just darted his eyes back and forth between Splinter and Callaby and said, "What?"

By that time Leo had stopped coughing and he with the others turned their attention back to the adults in the room. Hamato chuckled and explained, "Whenever Raphael wanted something, he would not stop yelling or…." He looked to Callaby, "What is it that you described him as?"

"Like a baby bird that just hatched and won't stop chirping until mama brings the worms, or in little Raph's case, whining, screaming, and breaking stuff."

April covered her mouth to cover her laugh but Donnie, Mickey, and Leo just burst into laughter. Raph's face turned into a pout and he said, "Laugh all you want, I don't do that anymore."

"Yeah the screaming part," Leo agreed, "but the whining and breaking stuff, that's still true."

"I don't whine!"

"Boys stop laughing at your brother." Callaby commanded. Donnie, Mickey and Leo stopped laughing and looked at Callaby, even April had put her hands down and looked at her.

Hamato blinked, "My, my, Callaby, you still have that same gift of just getting them to listen to you."

"I guess I do." Callaby said, "Well as I was saying, let's get back to the story. April was filled in, I guess." April nodded, "Ok so I don't have to start from the beginning. Ok so Hamato heard someone yell for him to watch out, and the owner of that voice was me."

)))))))))))))))))))))) 1997((((((((((((((((((((

"Watch out!" I yelled as someone opened the door, to the fire escape inside. Since no one ever came up to the roof of the apartment complex, I decided to one day spray paint a target on the door and shoot some arrows to it whenever I wanted to practice in open air instead of just in a warehouse.

I watched as the arrow was about to make contact with the person's face and probably kill them, but as the arrow was just inches away from their face, the reached their hand out and grabbed the arrow by the middle. My jaw almost hit the ground as I saw my neighbor, Hamato Yoshi, hold the arrow just inches from his face. I snapped myself out of my shock and ran over to Hamato who had now moved the arrow away from his face. "I'm so sorry, it's just that no one ever come up here so I never thought anyone would open the door when I target practice."

"Target practice?" I nodded and moved him away from the entrance and once he was clear, I closed the door behind him and showed him the red circle with the dot in the middle sprayed onto the metal door. "Oh, I see."

As I put my bow to down to sit up against the wall, I looked at the arrow in his hand and gasped, "Wow, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That, just grab the arrow that was going like seventy miles per hour in mid-air. You were just like-" I made a grabbing motion in front of my face and made a boom sound. "It was totally wicked! You, my good sir, have some quick reflexes. How do you do it?"

"Just like you do, I practice."

"You practice with arrows firing at your face?"

Hamato handed me back my weapon and said, "Something of the sort."

I grabbed my arrow and put it back in my pack of arrows I had on my back. "Well, again, sorry about that, it's not that I keep trying to kill you, even though it seems like it."

"It is alright. Like I have said before, I have gotten worse."

"Does it include with the fact of that something of the sort?"

"Yes."

"So, why did you come up here."

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to see the view up here." Hamato said.

"Really, well it's not much a view. Just the same old thing you see every day. What I would give for a change." I turned and walk to the edge of the building and then sat cross legged just before the edge dropped off to the ground.

Hamato walked over and stood behind me, "Why not stay still and enjoy the view?"

"I would if it were a different view." I hunched over and put my elbow on her my and my hands held up my face. "I wish I could just continue to travel like we used to."

"We?"

"My family, we used to travel every month to a new place, it was part of dad's work as an archeologist. But then my dad lost his job."

"So now you stay here."

"Yeah for the past year. But my dad gets to travel, only to find a job though. And now instead of being home schooled, I have to be surrounded by idiots at high school. I wish things can just go back to the way they were, to keep going, never stopping."

"Don't you get tired though, of always running. Don't you wish to just settle down and not worry about…."

"Not worry about what?" I sat up and looked at Hamato who was staring off into the distance.

"It doesn't matter."

My eyes narrowed and I asked, "Why did you really come up here?"

Hamato blinked and shook his head. He looked back down at me and said, "Just seeing the view." He then turned around and walked back towards the door. I watched as he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. My face saddened as I realized I was alone again. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs close. I thought about what he meant about having to run and worry about something.

"What did he mean, what do we have to worry about?"

* * *

**A.N: I think we all know what he meant. And yah, April. What's a TMNT story without her? I hope to see you guys after season 2 premiers, if not then I'll assume you died of feels or to much excitement. I'm KikaKatTIOIT, peace out!**


	10. Ch 9 Meeting Others

**A.N: I'm posting this earlier then my other stories to see if time difference can get me more reviewers. Ok, that episode on Saturday….like…..holy freakin…..i mean we called it but I didn't want it to happen but it did. ARGH! (Spoilers**** I don't want to be mad at April because it's true, the turtles fucked up but she didn't have to scream at Donnie like that and why am I having all these FFEEEELLLLLSSS!)Ok, I'm calming down now…..By the way I just found out the producers are going to make Casey Jones afraid of rats….imagine when he meets Splinter…..**

**Luminesyra: I knew you could never leave her dead, no I'm just mad you left it with her dead. But I can't be mad because I left you six chapters in a row on a cliffhanger so….**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Yeah, it's good to settle down for a while. And I hope you got the see the episode because it was so good….but I can't say cause spoilers**

**Beawolf's Pen: BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEAAWOOLLLFF! WHAT"S UP! Anyway, you are a good reader, don't feel bad. And welcome to the fandom, but beware you may have a sort of obsession phase.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Meeting Others**

Two days later, my mother and I walked out of our apartment, leaving to go and do some errands. As we were walking down the hall to the elevator, the door to room 221 b opened and out came the new neighbor who looked ready to go out as well. My mom stopped and said, "Oh, you must be Hamato Yoshi, the new neighbor am I right?" I rolled my eyes and tried to hide myself under the hood of my sweater.

Hamato pretended not to notice my discomfort and he looked at my mother, saying, "Yes I am. You must be Callaby's mother." He held out a hand for her to shake.

My mom shook his hand but her eyes widened when she noticed the strong muscles of his arms. "Oh my…."

Splinter blinked and looked down at where she was looking and realized what she meant. I was startled by my mom's reaction and pulled down the string of my hoddie, trying to hide my face. Through the little peep hole of my sweater, I said, "Mom, please-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just not used to seeing….strong men….like you around."

"Mom!" She finally heard me and turned to see my face turning red in embarrassment. "Please mom, haven't you seen the many police men that come to officer Alecks apartment to pay a visit."

"Oh, well that too." I face palmed as mom continued to talk, "Well, I would like to invite you to dinner sometime if you want. Just tell me when you are free and I'll see what I can do."

I waved my arms behind her trying to tell Hamato to say no but of course, since Hamato was raised better than that he said, "I gladly accept your invitation."

"Oh, perfect! Oh and if you ever want you can drop by Jersey's Diner if you ever want to grab a bite. You can tell me there your schedule."

"Well whenever you are not busy, I can come over. I don't really have a busy schedule this month."

"Oh, well then how about next week. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Good, ok Callaby let's get going." She walked past Hamato and walked to the room that had the elevators, as if a normal conversation happened.

I stayed behind and said to Hamato, "I'm really sorry about my mom, she can be a little open to her opinions and have a really big reaction to things."

"I guess she has not met many people like me."

"If you're saying you're different looking, well, I have to say you're not. You're normal, I wish I was, too."

"Callaby!"

"Coming Mom!" I ran past Hamato, "By the way, Hamato, and don't be afraid to say you don't want to come over. My mom's cooking isn't that great, just to warn you." Then I ran towards where mom went, leaving Hamato in the hall to think about what I said.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))2012((((((((((((((((((((((**

The turtles hadn't stopped laughing since Callaby had told about her mom's reaction to Splinter's muscles. Callaby just sat there smiling in embarrassment and Splinter just smiled sheepishly. Then he said, "All right my son's, all right. Settle down."

When their laughing turned into light and muffled chuckles, Callaby said, "I know, my mom could not keep her mouth shut. But it's true, and I can say now that I'm older, your muscles were big Hamato."

"No…" He said, "I was flimsy back then, I didn't do as much practice as I've been doing now."

"Well it looked like you never stopped training. I mean even through your fur I still saw them somehow."

"Really?" He pulled up his sleeve revealing his whole back arm which was not wrapped in white wrapping unlike the front part of his arm. Through his fur though there was a slight view of muscle tone that the boys hadn't really noticed before until now. He always wore his robe, at least that's how the turtles had always seen him in. They never really saw what was under all that read cloth. Their thoughts were interrupted when Splinter pulled his sleeve down and looked at Callaby with a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Pfft!" Callaby playfully punched Splinter in the arm and looked at the boys. "Well, let's see, what happened-Oh! Loch Ness!

"Loch Ness? You mean the monster of myth in Scotland." Donnie asked.

"Yep, that's what I named my pet snake, even though he's male."

"That reminds me, how is that little friend of yours?" Asked Splinter.

"He's still alive. 25 years old and still a sweet heart."

"Impressive, strong fellow he is."

Raph asked, "Why name your nice snake after a monster?"

"Why name your pet turtle after a feature he doesn't even have?"

"Touché." Raph said.

"Anyway, so a few days later I was getting ready to go out for a walk with Loch Ness….

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 1997(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I walked up to the tank in the room where my pet snake was. I noticed he was moving around and itching for a little bit of fresh air from out of his tank. I lifted an eyebrow and said, "What's the matter, Loch Ness, I put in fresh green leaves and twigs yesterday. You have fresh water and I just fed you an hour ago." The snake seemed to respond by knocking his face into the glass and sticking its tongue out. "Ok fine. How about a little stroll around the park, sound good?" Loch Ness kept banging his head against the glass. "I'll take that as a yes." I opened the net covering of the tank slowly as to not scare my reptilian companion. I put my hand a little ways in front of his face and waited. Loch Ness slowly moved towards my hand and climbed up, knowing this meant we were going on our daily walk.

Once he had safely crawled up my arm and wrapped himself around it, I slowly walked out of my room and into the living area. Across the room, my mom was at the kitchen baking something so I snuck up behind her and said, "Hey mom!"

Mom turned slowly away from the stove and said, "Callaby don't-" She was met by a green, scaly face. She yelped and almost fell back but the handle of the oven kept her from falling. She said, "Callaby, what did I say about putting the creepy face of Loch Ness in front of mine?"

"Oh, but he's not creepy." I slowly moved my hand up that had Loch wrapped around me and I moved him so that his head that was hanging down was eye level with my face. I put an innocent smile on and said, "See, he's just trying to be friendly."

My mom kept her straight poster but her eyes moved to look at Loch Ness and the snake just stuck out his tongue, nothing else moved but that. Mrs. Makon rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you going out?"

"Yep." I walked out of the kitchen, passed the small living room and to the door. I stopped in front of it and then unwrapped Loch from his grip of my hand then placed him around my neck. When I felt he was secure and safe, I then bent down to pick up my board that was leaning on a wall. With my free hand I opened it and said, "Bye mom!" Then closed the door behind me.

**)))))))))))))))))))))1997((((((((((((((((((((((((( **

An hour later, I was at central park in the afternoon. I could have been there faster but I had to skate on steady ground and slowly as to not spook the poor snake around my neck. I skateboarded through the gates and down the small road that lead through the trees and past the abandoned little cottage. Then I got to my favorite spot in the whole park, the Statue of Balto. About two years ago, the animated film came out and I just fell in love with it. Sure the plot was made up for little kids to enjoy it and sure some of the characters never even existed, but the idea that a half wolf can be the lead of a mushing group of husky's. Especially since Balto had been shunned at first by humans but he found a way to prove himself by saving the children of Nome, Alaska.

I stopped riding and I stepped on one end of my skateboard so that it would kick up for me to catch. Then I left it leaning against the rock where the statue of the wolf dog was built upon. I looked around and made sure no one was around to see me do what I was going to do. Seeing only a few people far off into the next fork in the road, I climbed up the rock and then stood next to the statue. I grabbed Loch Ness from out from around my neck and let him wrap around one arm again. Then with the other, I held the metal flank of Balto and sat down and leaned against his front leg. I then let my snake down and let him slither up his favorite tree that was growing next to the rock. It was actually a yearling oak tree, it was only 4 feet tall, but Loch didn't care because he just loved to climb.

I smiled and looked up at the sun that was high in the sky. The rays of the shinning sun blasted through the leaves hanging from branches that grew over the statue and hid it under shade. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. Even though there was still the hint of smog in the air, it was definitely fresher here than anywhere else. With all the trees giving out clean oxygen, I could just stay laying there for hours. Then I heard someone yell, "SNAKE!" I opened my eyes and I looked down at the rock seeing a little girl in a small pink dress and her black hair in pig tails. She was pointing a shaking finger behind me to where Loch Ness was on his little tree.

I smiled, "Don't worry honey, he won't bite." I stood up and walked over to my snake, picking him gently off from his small yearling oak. I let him wrap around my arm as I used my other hand to climb down the rock slowly. When I made it down, I went up to the little black haired girl who stepped away seeing the snake on my arm. "Come here, he won't hurt you unless you hurt him. But I know a sweat little girl like you wouldn't hurt him, right?" She nodded her head in agreement, "See, so Loch Ness here won't hurt you." I kneeled down and motioned for the girl to come closer. She heisted a little but took a couple of brave steps forward until she was only a foot away from my out stretched hand. I smiled and said, "Good girl. Now, just come over to my side." The girl did what she was told and stood next to my side that didn't have the snake. I chuckled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jacqueline"

"Well then Jacqueline, here's what we're going to do. I'm going slowly move Loch Ness, the snake, to you and all you have to do is gently reach out your hand and pet him with two fingers. The more gentle you pet him, the more he'll like you."

"Really?"

"Guarantee it." I slowly moved my hand to her and Jacqueline slowly reached her hand out and just as she was about to pet it, someone from far away yelled out, "Jacqueline!" I turned and my face almost turned white in fright. Coming towards me with anger in her face was none other than Hannah, "Jac's, what did I tell you- huh? You!" She pointed at me, "What are you doing with my sister?" She stood towering over me know that I was kneeled eye level with Jacqueline.

"I didn't know she was your sister, I didn't even know you had one."

"Well now you know. What. Is. That?" Hannah pointed at the slithering creature around my arm.

"Oh, this is my pet snake, Loch Ness."

"Well, I'm not surprised you have the most deadly creature as a pet Wallaby."

Jacqueline eyes narrowed and she said, "He's not deadly, he's the nicest snake I have ever known."

"And the only one you will ever know." Hannah reached across and pulled on her sister's arm and away from me, "Don't believe what Wallaby told you, she's not normal."

I stood up and watched as Hannah pulled Jacqueline away from me and started to march out to the treeless part of the park. Jacqueline looked back at me as I turned away to get my skateboard. Jacs tried to pull away from her sister's grip but the older girl was stronger so all Jacqueline could do was look back at me.

As their figures got smaller in the distance, I looked down at Loch Ness in sadness. I petted Loch Ness as I made my way to my skateboard, "I guess no one wants to be with us, especially me?" The snake just stuck out his tongue.

* * *

**A.N: Someone recently asked me what it would be like to see Splinter without cloths and then a friend of mine said, "It be very muscly for sure." I couldn't resist putting that in here. Also, I watched Balto the other day and I couldn't help but feel I could have it relate to this story, because character development is almost the same in this story. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Ch 10 To See Each Other

**A.N: Well, this last episode of TMNT was….disturbing. But Metalhead…. and Splinter being sassy about his pride I'm just like Stop and then the Mikey, you cutie little being! We get Karai next episode OH YEAH (If you haven't figured it out, Karai is moy favorite character)**

**Lumineryra: Haha, sorry I can be very detailed. Oh shoot, I knew I was going to do that at some point, since I keep changing tenses everytime.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: That episode was the shocker and best start to the season. And now that we had squrrials, we get Casey Jones next episode!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Haha, I didn't know anybody would catch it. I'm actually, honestly, not into the fandom, but thanks to my dashboard on tumblr, I know who is who and what happens and yeah…**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**To See Each Other**

It took me the whole rest of the week to keep up with school I missed last week. I had had to go to the library after school for tutoring and had to make up two tests. The life of a high school freshman is a sad one, especially if you've been expelled for a week and have to make up everything you missed. I sat in my living room on Wednesday trying to finish up my Chemistry homework when I heard a knock at the door. "I've got it!" I yelled and I got up from my place at the table and ran over to the door. I opened it and had to bring my eyes high to face Yoshi. "Hello Mr. Hamato."

"Hello Callaby."

"Oh, you can call my Cally if you want."

"I would like to be more proper. Callaby is a nice name."

"Oh, thanks. Others call me Wallaby because it rhymes and it starts with the letter W like- oh never mind what I was going to say. What do you need?"

"I came to return the platter that you gave with the food." He held out an empty clean, glass container and I took it from him.

"Thanks ."

"Oh Mr. Yoshi!" I cringed at hearing my mother yell out from behind me. I turned to see mother coming out from the hall that lead to the two bedrooms and bathroom. She was tying her pink fading color robe around her and walking to the door barefoot.

I heard what she said and told her, "Mom, don't you remember anything from our trip to Japan. When you first start getting to know someone, you call them first by their last name."

"But isn't it Yoshi?" She said stopping at the door.

"No it's Hamato."

"Please." Hamato held his hands up for them to stop. "You may call me by however. Most of the people I knew in Japan actually called me Splinter."

"Well then Mr. Hamato, why have you come?"

"He came to return this." I handed the glass container to mom and she took it.

"Oh thank you for bringing it back. Actually, I'm going to need it now, I'm making some brownies tonight. Oh that reminds me, when do you think you'll be free for that day?"

I slowly face palmed at my mom's insisting behavior and I heard Mr. Hamato say, "Next Friday would be a great time."

"Oh good, I'll make preparations." Then my mom walked away from the door to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Hamato, "Prepare for something that isn't going to happen for another week."

"Well it is always good to be prepared ahead of time," Hamato said, "You never know when you have some sudden conflictions and you have to do it earlier."

"That's a good point." I said.

"I actually came here to ask question. Are there any broidery shops around here that I can go? I need something to be made."

"Like what, a shirt, a robe?"

"Well, a door."

"You mean like one of those sliding doors they still use in like dojo's. They're made of some kind of felt, can't remember- oh wait you wanted to know where you can go. Well there is crafts shop downtown called Crafts and All That. They have everything from knitting to wood work but there a lot of pro's in there that might major in embrioderments."

"Oh, well thank you, my friend." And he turned away from the door and started to walk down the hall. I watched as he strode down with perfect grace towards his apartment and I couldn't help but think why he would call me a friend.

**))))))))))))))))))))))) 1997, Hamato's POV((((((((((((((((((((( **

I was at the table looking over the small drawing I made to plan out my shoji screen door. I never really like normal doors, the hard slamming of closing that thing and then opening it and the creak echoes around the room. I may have wanted to leave the life of Japan behind, but I could not stand wooden doors. Screen doors are quiet, don't take long to open and the sliding reminds me of a more fluid motion.

I started to laugh at myself, thinking about how crazy I was to result to arguing about doors. How have I come to this after- no, don't think about it, it will only bring you pain. I looked back down at the paint concept drawing I did of cherry trees and thought why, if I want to forget about my homeland, why make a shoji door if it will just be a memory of the small house I once lived in, where everything happened. I took a glance at one of the doors that led to my room and thought sliding screens would be better than the sounds of clicking and slamming.

The next day I took a bus to down town and I was looking outside the window the whole time. I saw small ally way littered with trash and I sometimes saw men or woman, hiding behind trash dumps or just laying on sleeping mats. I had to look away every once in a while when I saw a woman and child, homeless or not. It reminded me too much of them, my family.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bus stopped just a few blocks from downtown. I decided to walk the rest of the way so I got up from my seat in the bus and walked out. I stood and watched from the side walk as the bus took off after dropping me off. I started to walk down the concrete blocks and looked at the tall buildings next to me. Women were outside on balcony's hanging clothing on drying racks or dusting carpets against the railings. At some point I ended up passing by a school. It had two buildings next to each other, red bricks made up the structure and there was an iron fence between him and the grass field that was part of behind the school. There were a lot of different groups of teenagers hanging around and chatting. Some of them were out throwing a ball or just sitting down by a bench.

My eyes traveled down the different people until my eyes landed on a certain girl sitting down on the grass, back against the brick wall to the building. I had to blink my eyes to check if I was seeing right because I saw Callaby Makon cross legged on the ground and head resting against the wall. She seemed to be listening to music because she had an Mp3 player in one hand and had head phones in her ears. As she sat there with her eyes closed, I saw a group of girls come up from around the corner of the building and was going to pass Callaby when one of them, a black haired girl, stopped and pointed at Cally who was unaware of their presence. I came up against the chain fence and grabbed part of it, so intent on watching the scene happening. The black haired girl kneeled down and had her hands over Callaby's chance and smiling at her friends who were watching. Then suddenly, she pulled off Callaby's headphones from her head and yelled into her ear. The poor small girl's eyes flashed open and she jumped into a standing position, her back against the wall. Callaby stayed there with scared eyes as she the girls started to laugh at her.

Suddenly, Callaby yelled something to them and proceeded to pick up her Mp3 player that dropped on the ground, but whatever she said made the black haired girl angry and she stomped on the device. Then she and her group of friends turned and walked away, seeming satisfied at what they did. I looked at Callaby with sympathy as she bent down and grabbed her Mp3 player. She frowned, probably because it was now broken and useless, but I couldn't tell because I was all the way here behind the fence. Suddenly the sound of a bell rang out and I almost jumped into a defensive stance on instinct. But I relaxed as I noticed it was the school bell and everyone where nonchalantly walking back towards the school. I tried looking for Callaby but she got lost in the sea of teenagers going inside the building.

I sighed and continued down the sidewalk, heading to the embroidery shop in the middle of the biggest part of the city.

**))))))))))))))))) 2012 (((((((((((((((((((**

There was a ding sound and everyone started to look around for the source until April pulled out her phone and checked her messages. She said, "Looks like dad wants me home. It's- Oh My God! I should have been home an hour ago."

"But it's late!" Donnie said, "You can't go out on your own." Donnie's behavior got Callaby curious and she looked at Splinter, lifted and eyebrow and mouthed the word 'What?' to him. All Splinter did was put his tea down and with his fingers drew in the air a heart shape. Callaby smiled but covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Callaby couldn't help but think it was so adorable. She tried to lean as close to Splinter as possible and whisper, "Ironic since he was like a ladies man to me, remember?"

Splinter chuckled and everyone looked at him confused at what he was laughing at. Callaby's smile dropped and she reached a hand out to Splinter, signaling him to stop. The rat man looked up with ears perked and then sat up, clearing his throat. Mikey then said, "Hey, how about we all go and walk April home?"

Donnie looked at him with a mean glare but Raph cut in and said, "Anything to bring this conversation to an end and continue with the-"Another ding was heard and Raph finished with a solemn "Story."

Callaby pulled out her phone and said, "Rain check on that, Raphael. Treelore wants me home. Hey, how about I go with you guys to drop off April?"

"Sure." Leo said.

"Is it ok…." Mickey started to say slowly, "If you can continue the story on our way there?"

"Maybe." Callaby said, picking up her bag.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))) 2012 ((((((((((((((((((**

Everyone was jumping from roof to roof, making their way towards April's place. Callaby would stop every once in a while to catch her breath. "Wow, I haven't done this in years."

"Do you need to sit down?" Donnie asked.

"No, I'm good."

"I don't know if Sensei wants you running." Leo said.

"Are you saying that because she's a girl?" April asked crossing her arms.

"No," Cally answered. "It's just because I'm pregnant which is clearly not a hassle-"

"Really?" April suddenly got excited, "How long?"

"Three months."

"I don't get it." Mikey stated, "What does being pregnant have to do with doing stuff?"

Everyone blinked and looked at the person next to them. Raph looked at Mikey and asked, "Do you even know what it means?"

"Yes."

"…."

"No."

All the boys yelled, "Not it!" and ran to the next building. April and Callaby were too slow and were left with Mikey giving them curious looks. April sighed and went over to Mikey and whispered something to him. His face showed confusion at first but then when it seemed it came to his understanding, his eyes rolled back and he fell on his back to the ground. "Oh my god, Mikey fainted!" Callaby yelled and ran to the fallen turtle on the ground. The other three heard her scream and jumped back to the roof of the building the girls were on.

"Did you tell him?" Donnie asked.

"Yep." April answered.

Callaby kneeled and held the unconscious turtles head in her hands. She looked up at Leo and asked, "Is he still ticklish?"

"Very. Why?"

Callaby smiled and laid Mikey head gently on the ground and she went over to his feet and grabbed it with one hand. With the other hand she started to tickle the bottom of his feet. Michelangelo started to giggle and he tried to pull his foot away but Cally had a good grip on it. She laughed, "You can't escape the tickle monster and his side kick- oh wait the sidekick is not here." She let go as soon as she saw Mikey's eyes open.

He scooted back and looked at his brothers, "Why did you tell her I was ticklish."

"Oh no, I knew you were ticklish. I just asked if you still were."

"We've wasted enough time as it is." Leo said, "Now come on let's go."

As they started to jump more roofs, Callaby broke the silence. "So, what did Michelangelo mean yesterday about Alien robots?"

"Well…. It's a long story."

"I have time." She landed on air vent box and looked at Leo who stopped in his tracks.

Then Mikey came from behind Leo and jumped on him, standing on his shoulders, "Can I tell her? Please, please, please!"

"Ok, fine."

Mikey cheered and jumped off his shoulders and stood in front of Callaby. "So it was our Fifteenth Mutation day and…" Mikey told the story of how they bumped into alien robots, saved April, and they're adventure against the Kraang. At some point they continued their rooftop run and somehow Donatello ended up telling the rest of the story. "So that's how we stopped an Alien invasion."

"Huge spaceships." Callaby stated landing on the roof of a stair case. "Volcano monsters, mutant alligators. You guys have the coolest adventures ever. I wish I could fly though. Can I barrow one of those flight things you made?"

"Totally." Donnie answered.

"And you…" Callaby pointed at Leo. "You were always such a brave kid. Now the part about sacrificing yourself, I'm going to talk to Splinter about that one. I mean, he didn't come out and help you guys at all. What kind of a teacher is that?"

"Well actually." Leo put in, "We didn't tell about the part where he went after The Shredder."

"The Shredder? He's here? In New York?"

"You know about him?" Raph asked.

"Honey, I know a lot about the Shredder as much as you guys."

"We're here." April said having stopped at the edge of the building they were on. They looked down to the fire escape at the building in front of them and a window was there over it. Suddenly, the lights from inside the room turned on and the window opened to reveal Mr. O'Neil looking outside. "Watch this." April whispered, "I've been practicing." She took a couple steps back and then ran, leaping over the edge and then landed in a crouch on the fire escape. "HI DAD!" Mr. O'Neil was so shocked he screamed, stepped away from the window and fell back.

"April, don't do that!" Mr. O'Neil said once he got back up.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited after having finally got this jumping thing down."

"Uh-huh." He looked up at the roof where the turtles were standing.

Mikey smiled and waved, "Hi Mr. O'Neil!"

All he did was smile and wave back. "Ok, say Goodbye, you can see them again tomorrow. Now it's time for bed."

"Right. Oh! Hold on, wait a minute." April turned to look up at the roof and said, "If you want to come down and say hi Cally."

There was no response but Callaby took a step back and leaped off the edge and landed gracefully on the iron fire escape. "Good to see you again, Kirby."

"Callaby Makon Walters." Mr. O'Neil stated. He managed to climb out of the window and get a good stance on the rickety iron floor. "I heard you moved back but I was wondering when you were going to come visit."

"Well. Surprise."

"Right." Then Mr. O'Neil's eye darted up between her and the turtles who were watching intently from the roof. "Um… do you…."

"Oh, I know them. And Splinter. We're old friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…."

"Oh come on Kirby, did you really think I would go on with life without becoming friends with someone out of the ordinary."

"Well, I few years ago I would have said yes."

Callaby deadpanned. "Well, now you can say no." Suddenly her phone went off and she pulled out her phone, "That's Treelore. He wants me home. So, do want to have a catch up dinner?" Callaby walked past them and grabbed hold of the iron ladder.

"Ok, Next week?"

"Sure." She was going to climb down when she stopped and looked up at the roof of the building behind her, "You boys can get home safe on your own, right?"

"Yep." They were going to turn and leave but Cally called out. "Well, just be careful."

"Ok." Leo answered.

"And don't go in any place you aren't familiar with."

Mikey started to ponder and said, "Does she sound like Splinter, or is it just me?"

"Nope." Donnie said, "For once, I agree."

* * *

**A.N: I wrote this before the Mutation situation episode so Kirby is a little less tense here. I think we have a few more chapters until the mutation of Splinter. I still have to write and I can't wait to get to it. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	12. Ch 11 Books and Tales

**A.N: I just found out we're not having Casey Jones next episode, dang it. Oh well, I bet after the Karai episode it should be it. So…**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Well, as you already read, we don't get Casey Jones for another episode. Hahaha, I just had ruin Mikey's innocence, especially since it was ruined since the leperchan ordeal.**

**Beawolf's Pen: So let's say Donnie wants dating advice from Callaby about April. Hmm, that sounds pretty cool, hehe, I like that. But of course Sherlockians can see everything, especially while you're waiting for season 3. And congrats, I heard that it will premier in January. **

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Books and Tales**

A few days later, Callaby showed up looking tired. Splinter was the first to notice, "Callaby, what have you been doing."

"House shopping." She said walking down to the living room part of the lair. She set her bag down and sat on the coach letting herself sink into the soft cushion. "Oh but we found this big apartment though, bigger than the one we used to live in down at Great Livings. I hope I can convince Treelor to get it because if I have to go another day sitting on my butt in the car all day driving or walking from house to house, he's going to get a whooping."

"For his sake, I hope he agrees to the place you want."

"For his sake?"

"Have you seen yourself get angry?"

"Oh I see how it is." Callaby grabbed a pillow from the coach and aimed it at Hamato. When she threw it and was coming towards his face, he held a hand out to grab the pillow. But suddenly Raphael came out of nowhere holding something in his hands and was going to pass Splinter when the pillow hit him square on the face. The sudden blow of the soft object made Raph yell out in surprise and fall to the ground dropping a book he had in his hands. Donatello came running up from behind him but stopped next to Splinter when he saw his brother laying on the ground on his stomach, confused at what just happened. He looked at the couch pillow on the ground next to him and said, "You took him down with a pillow? Nice one, Sensei."

"That wasn't me." Splinter said pointing to Callaby.

Donatello looked at the woman on the coach who had a sheepish smile on her face. She held her hand up in a small wave and said, "Yep that was me. But it was meant for Hamato, not Raphael." She got off the couch to stand and take a look at Raph who was getting up from his spot and giving Callaby a quizzical look.

Donnie smiled though and said, "Nice aim." Then he quickly went to try and pick up the book Raph dropped but Raph was quicker and he bent down and grabbed it, swiping it out of Donnie's reach. "Raph! Give it back!"

Even though Donnie was taller, Raph was stronger and was able to push Donnie away whenever Donnie was close to grabbing it. "Come on Donnie, grow up, you should read better things."

"I actually do read better things like Jules Verne, unlike you who reads comic books about Batman."

"Don't dis the caped crusader."

"Well don't make fun of Beauty and the Beast." Donnie put on a mean face and managed to grab Raph's arm and pull it down. Yet, Raph saw it coming and he dropped the book and used that arm to put it over Donnie's shoulders trying to reach some part of his leather strap where his Bo staff would go. Splinter and Callaby went over to pull the boys away. Splinter went over and pulled Raphael by the shoulder and pinched him somewhere under his chin. Callaby went over to Donnie and grabbed him by his arm and pinched him from the back of his neck. Both turtle brothers instantly reacted by falling to the floor, laying there and drool coming from their mouths. There was a gasp and Callaby turned to see Leonardo and Michelangelo a few feet behind her. Leo's jaw was hanging and Mikey blinked several times until he said, "Wow, did you see that, Splinter and Callaby took Donnie and Raph down with a pinch."

"Oh, honey." Callaby began, "You haven't seen me and Splinter when we have to calm down all four of you. Now that's a story."

"Speaking about stories." Donnie picked up his book and looked at Raph with a glare saying, "Don't touch mine!"

"Can I see what it is?" Callaby asked, trying to lean over Donnie's shoulder. He gave her an odd look but slowly showed the front cover of his book. Callaby smiled when she saw the picture of the Beast dancing with Bell in the front cover. "I remember when I bought that book, that old thing." She lifted the cover and looked at the edges of the picture book. "I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"You bought it?"

"Just for you guys. It was a present for your first Mutation day. You all used to love this book." She said to the boys who were crowding around her. "Especially you Donnie."

"Well that's not a surprise." Raph said with a smirk.

Before Donnie could say anything, Callaby put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Everyone has their own interest Raphael. Even a simple love story from a fairytale is a great story to treasure."

"If it weren't for his interest in the book," Splinter began, "You wouldn't have learned to read."

"Yeah I guess." Raph sighed.

"Learned to read?" Callaby asked.

"When you left," Splinter said, "I would read to Donatello and he slowly started to learn to read himself. Then he would read to his brothers and he taught them how to read."

"As Hamato would say….exceptional, and then he would slowly stroke his goatee."

"I don't do that... All the time." Splinter argued.

"Boys, tell me, does he do it a lot."

"Yes." They all said in unison.

Callaby laughed and Splinter tried to reason about his habit when suddenly they heard, "I brought Pizza!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the entrance to see April coming in with a pizza box in her hands. When she said that she held it up over her head. Mikey yelled in joy and ran towards April. Her eyes grew wide but then she closed them tight, waiting for the impact but all Mikey did was jump over her head grab the pizza from her hands. He then did a role and landed in a crouch, not a single piece of pizza having fallen out. "Booyakasha!" Suddenly all the boys ran to him and fought over for the first slice of Pizza.

After everyone was finally settled in the living room, sitting cross legged in a circle and eating their own slice of Pizza, Donnie spoke, "So what happened after the black haired, and judging by description it was Hannah, broke your Mp3?"

"Well I told my mom about it, but she said it was probably an accident."

**))))))))))))))))))))) 1997 ((((((((((((**

"No mom, she came up to me and started talking to me. I ignored them just like you told me to, but it didn't work. They just kept bugging me until they broke my Mp3 player."

"Oh, but you don't know-"

"No mom, you don't know that!"

"Don't yell, at me."

"I'm going to the park." I finished marching to my room.

"Callaby Makon, come back here!" But I had already gotten into my room and picked up Loch Ness and my skateboard. Then I ran as fast as I could through the living room, passing my mom, who was trying to get my attention but to no avail, I wouldn't listen. Like I did before, I skateboarded to the park and sat next to the Balto statue. But this time, instead of closing my eyes, I stared longingly at the wide open clearing of the park in front of me. I saw a family with a little girl. She was running around as if she were a plane and then suddenly was scooped up into her dad's arms. I smiled at the adorableness but then I frowned as it reminded me of the times my dad would do that when I was young. Scoop me up, make me feel safe. "Oh god, I miss you dad."

**))))))))))))))))))) 1997 Hamato's POV (((((((((((**

I decided to take a walk in the famous central park that same day after I went to order the frame. It was better than taking the bus. At one point I stopped in the middle of dirt path and looked at a big clearing where a lot of friends and family were having a good time. I looked at one family and the scene going on made my eyes widened and I tried to look away. But there was a family and a little girl was being scooped by her father and was being tickled. I could hear the girl's laughter from all the way where I was standing. Then a woman who was sitting on a picnic blanket nearby stood up and walked up to her husband. The man put the little girl down and grab his wife around the waist and gave her a kiss. I couldn't look anymore without remembering Tang Shen and Miwa.

I was about to walk forward when I heard a hiss and looked down. A green snake lay curled up and making a hissing sound at me, sticking its tongue out furiously back in and out i's mouth. I knew better then to reach down and pick it up, I knew it was scared. I kneeled down in front of it and held out my hand, palm facing up. Suddenly, its tongue stopped whipping out and it immediately went and slithered forward towards me. Usually it meant it wanted to chase me out of its territory, but when its head picked up and suddenly it managed to crawl up my arm, I realized this wasn't a normal snake. "I don't think there should be snakes like you out here in New York. In fact, I don't think there should be a snake like you at all in this part."

**))))))))))) 1997 Callaby's POV ((((((((((**

The minute I noticed Loch Ness was missing, I began to panic. Green Tree snakes are not meant to live wild in New York, in fact, with this particular snake, he doesn't even know how to be wild. "Loch Ness, dang it." I started to search the nearby trees but then I realized that he wouldn't know how to climb a 4 foot thick trunk. I looked at the ground and noticed small 3 inch thin line and saw a trail of it head off on the road going next to the big clearing. I followed it, trying my best not to look scared but the more I walked the more I got nervous.

I would have bumped in to a person if that person hadn't cleared his throat. I stopped looking down and looked up at Hamato who stood tall looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Hamato, hi! Um what-what are you doing…..huh…here?"

"I'm out taking a walk."

"Of course you are."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um well…you see i….um…well it's going to be weird to explain….." suddenly she saw something moving on his arm and she looked to see a green trail wind up and coil around his right arm. I smiled and almost yelled, "Loch Ness!"

"Who?"

"My um….pet snake."

Hamato lifted his arm up and looked at the snake on his arm to make Loch Ness lithe form eye level to me. "He's your pet?"

"Yep." I was going to reach out and grab him off Hamato's arm but I instantly retreated back realizing what I was doing. "Can I…."

"Yes, you can." Hamato held out his arm and I reached out and gently picked up Loch Ness, letting him wrap around my neck.

"Thank you so much for finding him, I don't know what I would have done if I lost him." I said petting Loch Ness. Hamato began to smile but suddenly a laugh was heard and we both turned to look at the family that I was watching earlier. The mom was now being tickled by her husband but she managed to push him to the ground and their daughter took the chance and ran over and jumped on his stomach. The whole family began to laugh. Hamato and I sighed, and I didn't know for what reason of him. To break the awkward sadness, I said well, "I better get home. Um, thank you."

"No thanks need given."

"Um, well ok. I'll see you next week then."

"Yes, dinner right."

"Yep. Bye." I turned to walk away and looked down on my shoulder where Loch Ness head was, eyes looking straight ahead. I suddenly remembered that I found him on Hamato's arm. "His arm?" I stopped and thought about it. Anybody would have turned and ran, no one likes a snake, a creature some deem dangerous and scary. Even man would just turn and walk away. But Hamato, he picked Loch Ness up, carried him instead of leaving him on the ground to get stepped on or have someone walk by, spook him, and have him bite them out of fear. I turned to where Hamato was supposed to be but I didn't see him behind me anymore. "Thank you."

* * *

**A.N: Aw so cute for Hamato and little creatures, I just had to put that in here. By the way, I put a lot of head canons in here like the fact Donnie likes Beauty and the Beast and Raph reads Batman. April should learn to come in quietly if she has Pizza. Ok, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	13. Ch 12 Advice and Problems

**A.N: I hope you guys had and awesome Halloween! OH my god what a week. A New Episode with Leo and Karai feels and Splinter and secrets and Raph and his Pigeon Army. And then there is school and failing my first driving test. Phew, I'm bushed. I just want my Casey Jones this Saturday, that's all. **

**Luminesyra: Hahaha…no one should mess with you, Lumi. I can deal with any creature, but spiders. Spiders=Evil little creatures.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: Not the Saturday before, but this past Saturday yes. So you didn't miss an episode.**

**Beawolf's pen: Oh, no worries, I'm on it. I'm so glad you're liking Callaby**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Advice and Problems**

"Splinter always had a thing for creatures." Callaby added, "Like me." Splinter raised an eyebrow. Callaby sighed, "Oh, come on. That was funny." Splinter just blinked. "Fine, be that way." She reached over and grabbed anther slice of pizza. "Ok so a few days later we met up again….."

**)))))))))))))))) 1997 (((((((((((((((((**

I was walking down the hall in my apartment on my way back from school when I heard, "Callaby, I'm glad you're here." I turned to see Hamato at his door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hamato."

"I need to ask you another question."

"Sure."

"Do you know of any Tea Shops around here."

"Oh definitely. Well the thing is, Tevena is a real good store for tea but it's all the way towards Central park and you go on East 86th. Unless you can take a bus, it would be a thirty minute walk. But you already….. knew that because….i saw you there….oh geez I'm not good at explaining things."

"It is all right. I think I got it."

"You sure, because I don't want you getting lost."

"Do not worry. I have a good sense of direction."

Suddenly music started blaring from the room next door. I looked to the apartment next to his and heard rock music playing from inside, every hard beat making the walls move and the floor vibrate. I looked at Hamato and noticed something different. He leaned against the door frame and he looked exhausted, as if he didn't sleep at all for the past two days. "Um, Hamato, did Jimmy keep up all night with the music."

"Um, Jimmy."

"The college drop out that lives next door to you. He did keep you up didn't he? Why didn't you tell him to turn the volume down."

"Well I tried knocking at his door at 4 am this morning and it seems he didn't here me."

"4 am! Grr." I went to the door to the room next to Hamato's and began banging on it.

"Callaby, there is really no need-"

"You didn't get a wink of sleep last night and I want to make sure he knows it."

The door opened and before i could say anything, I was met with a bare, skinny chest. I looked up and saw Jim Simpleton staring down at me and giving me a sluggish looking glare. His black hair was in a greasy mess and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days and smelled like he hadn't showered either. He held a beer bottle in one hand and the other held the door open. "What do you want, Cally?"

"Duh….um….i-"I cleared my throat and said, "You should learn to lower the volume if you're going to have a late night single party in your apartment."

"Who are you to say you can tell me how to hear music?"

"I'm not I'm just saying people need sleep and you're-"

The tall man leaned closer to my face, "You're a little low to even be in other people's problems. Why don't run on home to your mommy before I do something kid?" I stepped back scared and he took a step forward.

"Enough!" Hamato said stepping in between me and Jimmy. "You should understand that your music kept me awake last night. If you would kindly please lower it the next time you have it on in the middle of the night."

Jimmy looked between Hamato and me, trying to figure out what just happened. "Who's the tall Chinese guy?"

Hamato's eyebrows furrowed and he took a step forward, so fast it made Jimmy step back a little and almost close his door in fright. "I am from Japan. I am Hamato Yoshi. And I do hope you do head my warning or I will take this to the manager of the apartment."

My breath hitched and I held it waiting for Jimmy to do something but all he did was, "Eh, whatever man." Then he closed the door on Hamato's face, leaving me standing there, almost as pale a ghost. I looked up at Hamato as he turned to me and couldn't help but feel his courage and strength radiate off him. I stood straighter and said, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

"I'm sorry you had to…um…."

"It doesn't matter. If I knew him better I would have confronted him sooner. But you seemed to know how to get him to stop."

"Yeah if only I could do it." I folded my arms in desist.

Hamato looked like he was going to say something else but he stopped when he saw the way I was standing and heard the way I said that. He sighed and looked away, then at the door behind him. After a small while at looking at his surroundings, his face brightened as if he'd gotten and idea. "Why don't you tell me more about him and the others around this floor? You seem to know a lot about everyone, judging by the way you talk to those boys a week ago."

"Um…ok…well." I started to walk down the hall and Hamato followed me. "So you know Mrs. Stein, she's the lady who tried to chase to chase the boys with a mallet. Single lady, works as a maid on some week days at a rich guys place downtown. She likes to bake a lot, sometimes, too much for her own good. The triplets, Henry, Robin, and Cory are the most mischievous little things. If you leave your door open, they'll definitely go in and try and find something they want. Try and give them gifts on their birthday and since their Jewish, Hanukah, and they will leave you on their list off people not to steal from. Now, Jimmy. College dropout, never thinks of anybody but himself, only works to stay here and eat. In truth, you never want to mess with him. But that's smart, get the manager, I never would have thought of that."

"People are sometimes afraid of power higher than them."

"Good point. Ok, so there is Aleck, police chief, some say he can strangle three men in one grip. From Scotland, thick accent, as thick as he is strong. He can tell danger just by being around the area where it's in. Never get in trouble with law and you'll be fine. Now there are a few other people like the math teacher from Roosevelt and the blond woman who got a degree in culinary arts just a few weeks ago but other than that there isn't much else to say. But if you find someone else you need help on, you can tell me and I can give you pointers."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Yep…..so….I'm just going to go. I've got homework. I'll see you tomorrow for the dinner."

"Yes."

"Ok, then um….see yah." I turned back around to where my apartment should be, leaving Hamato there on his own."

**))))))))))))))) 2012 ((((((((((((((((**

"What a jerk that Jimmy guy is." Raph said after finishing the last of his pizza.

"You're one to talk." Leo said about to take a bite out of his.

Raph growled and reached his hand over to grab Leo's head. Then he shoved his brother to the ground making the blue banded turtle fall to the side. Donnie began to ask, "So Splinter does know what it's like to stay up almost all night without sleep."

Splinter coughed a little while drinking his tea and Callaby asked, "What is Donatello talking about, Hamato?"

"I may have worked them a little too hard…..once."

"Really? Is there something else you should tell me?"

"Is there?" Splinter asked, uncertain of what she was talking about. The Turtles and April looked between Splinter and Cally, wondering why Cally was asking that question.

Callaby frowned and shook her head. "No I don't think so. Ok, where were we, ah yes! So the next night was the dinner meet up."

**))))))))))))))))))) 1997 ((((((((((((((((((((**

I set up the last spot on the table when the doorbell rang. I was going to go and get it but my mom ran from out of her room and she said, "I'll be right there." Then she stopped when she saw me in my normal cloths. "Honey, the dress."

"But mom…."

"No excuses, go."

I groaned and left the living room for mom to get the door. I walked into my room and saw lying on my bed was a the cloths my mom wanted me to wear. "Why me?" I said as I went to put on the dress.

**))))))))))))))))))) 1997 Hamato's POV (((((((((((((((**

"Good to see you again, Yoshi." Mrs. Makon greeted me as she opened the door.

"It is good to see you, too."

"How have you been? Settling in ok?" She asked as I walked in and she closed the door behind me.

"Yes, I have finished unpacking all my things." As I stood in front of the door, I finally took a look at the apartment I was in. It was bigger than mine, for sure. Directly to my right was a kitchen and to my left was a table decorated and plates placed ready for dinner to be served. In front of me was a living room with a couch on one side and the other was a fire place and a TV. There was glass sliding door that showed a balcony with the same view I had. To the sides of that living room, both to the left and right of it, was a room.

"Oh, you're so efficient. It took my family to unpack for two months and it only took you less than one. Oh speaking about family… Callaby, Hamato Yoshi is here, some on out." She called out to the room to the left of the living room.

"I would be ready now if you hadn't made me dress up again." Came a reply from behind the door

"Well, I'm all dressed, Hamato is wearing a tux, so I'm not letting my daughter be all informal."

The door opened and Callaby pocked her head out, "But a dress?"

"A deal is a deal, formal equals dress." Callaby walked out from behind the door and I couldn't help stare. She wasn't in baggy jeans and a tank top. She wore a white dress with a lace on the bottom, and on top where wore a long sleeve croche'. Callaby's hair was in a bun and a flower pin on it. The only thing that wasn't different about her was that she wore flats. "Callaby." Her mother began, "I said wear the heels- oh, never mind. Let's just sit down, I'm starving." Mrs. Makon went straight to the kitchen.

Callaby looked up shyly and said, "Hello Mr. Hamato."

"Good Evening, Miss Callaby."

Mrs. Makon heard that as she walked by wit a tray of food and she said, "Oh, so formal."

Callaby rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and said, "Here, I'll show you where you sit."

**)))))))))))))))) 1997 Cally's POV (((((((((((((((**

I was poking my fish with my fork as I heard Hamato and my mom talking about the life in New York and what not. I kept on praying when they would get to something interesting when I heard my mom ask, "So Hamato, do you have family?"

Hamato suddenly froze mid cutting his meal and instantly I felt sadness fill the room. My mom's eyes went to me and I just gave her an angry look. She returned with confusion and a pout and I finished our silent conversation with rolling my eyes for the fifth time that night. Then Hamato said, "Not around here."

"Oh right, in Japan of course. But I would have expected you to have a wife for a handsome man like you." Hamato just stared at my mom in fright and I banged my head on the table. Then mother said, "Oh Callaby, what are you doing, you could get read marks on your forehead."

"Sorry," I said simply lifting my head.

Hamato suddenly tried to draw the attention to me, "Tell me, Callaby, what type of Tree Snake is um…."

"Oh, Loch Ness? Right, from what the seller told me he's an Australian Green tree snake but he was hatched here. Some sort of black market bargaining chip he was but I managed to get the papers to keep the little guy."

Mom had a hand on her forehead when she said, "Her father bought that thing for her. But I don't get why she does when she could be making friends." My mom put her hand back on the table and then continued finishing up her fish.

I looked up and stared at the wall until my eyebrows furrowed and I slowly turned my head to face my mom. Oh, if this is a battle you want, it's a battle you will get.

**))))))))))))))) 1997 Hamato's POV (((((((((((((((((**

I just knew this conversation wasn't going to end well once it started. Callaby looked at her mother and with a hint of anger in her voice she said, "Well, I would if anyone wanted to be friends with me."

"Callaby, it's not so hard." Her mother told her. "You just go up and say hi."

"And their reply would be 'Hey there, Wallaby." She said the last part in a mocking tone.

"Oh, come now, you just made that up."

"Same thing you said when Hannah broke my Mp3 player." My head perked up when I heard Callaby mention her device. Hannah probably was the one who I saw stamp on her music player.

I was going to interject and say something about it when her mom said, "It must have been an accident. Besides, how could a sweat girl like her be so mean, she was the one who greeted you the first day of school. I saw her myself."

"Yeah, then once you left she said to the whole school how my name sounded funny. I just couldn't be around them."

"Even if you tried-"

"Mom-"

"Callaby."

It got quiet. Absolutely quite. I could even hear the honking of cars outside and the helicopters patrolling the skies.

Then Mrs. Makon took a breath and said, "Well in that case we'll have to work on social skills."

The clattering of a plates with utensils was so load it almost startled me out of my seat. Callaby was getting up in a hurry, rushing over to the kitchen and washing the dishes quickly. Mrs. Makon was tapping her fingers on the table, nervous about something and she called out to her daughter, "Are you done already?"

"Yes." The girl replied angrily. Mrs. Makon suddenly turned her head to face Callaby, giving her an angry glare. Callaby sighed and said, "Well….it's just….there was some homework to do…..and it's due tomorrow….and I hadn't done it yet." Well, I knew for a fact that was just a cover up for her outburst earlier. Callaby finished washing her place and she asked, "May I be excused."

Her mother sighed and looked at me as if I had the answer, but she quickly said, "As long as it's for homework."

Callaby showed a look of relief on her face and she quickly left the kitchen, went past the table and the living room, to her own bedroom where she shut the door and was not heard from for a while. I looked At Mrs. Makon who had her face in her hands but she quickly looked up and said, "I'm sorry about my daughter, she could be a little touchy on certain subjects. I wish you didn't have to see that."

"It is all right, there is one point in life when child will want a little solitude."

"Oh, you have kids?"

I thought about how to answer that but I managed to come out with the truth. "No." Not anymore, at least. "I'm just speaking from my own experiences."

"Oh…."

* * *

**A.N: That conversation escalated quickly. So I thought I would give you guys a general idea of the diversity of people that live on the same floor as them, just an idea. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	14. Ch 13 Tomorrow or Next Time

**A.N: So….Casey Jones, am I right? Haha….i couldn't help but love about how he was so full of himself. And Donnie! You just seriously can't help but feel bad, like, my heard broke when the screen cracked. Josh Peck is a perfect voice for Casey.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Thanks. And Yeah, Callaby's mom defenitly needs to work on her listening skills**

**Massive GL Fan: New Reviewer! I can see you really like my story. Don't worry, I can imagine the face. GL fan huh….so um….you into the GL Animated series?**

**Luminesyra: He would have, but the conversation kind of got out of hand before he could say anything.**

**I'm awesome and ya'll know it: That story of the illegal plant made me laugh. Florida? Wow, I'm all the way in California. I know how you feel, that's why I wanted to create a character that was totally the opposite of my other OC, and make them relatable. Everyone likes a character they can relate to.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**Tomorrow or Next Time**

"And for the past fifteen years, now I do have experience." Splinter said.

"Do you mean that negatively, Splinter?" Donnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Splinter said simply.

"Maybe." Callaby whispered.

"What?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing. Ok, my turn! And then I have to get going."

"Aw…." Everyone whined.

"Why now?" April asked.

"Because Treelor texted me while Hamato was telling his part of the story."

Raph grumbled, "Can't you just tell him to lay off?"

"It's a miracle to get him to let me out the house at least. I don't think I can ask him for more. Besides, it's better if I get enough energy to start moving in furniture and what not for all week next week."

"Really? We have to wait a week for the next part. You left us on a cliff hanger!"

"I don't think you guys have realized I like to leave cliffhangers. But don't worry, this time I won't."

)))))))))))))))))))) 1997 (((((((((((((((((((

I was already in my PJ's and ready for bed but I couldn't sleep with all this quilt in me for showing me and my mom's problems. And I couldn't sleep with them still talking outside my door but that really wasn't the point. I was walking back and for in my room feeling all angsty. Why did I have to keep going? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut like I do at school? It's not that hard!

I finally heard some shuffling from the other room and I ran to my door, putting my ear against it. I heard my mom say, "I'll be right back." Then I heard fading footsteps and then the opening and closing of a door, and I made my way out. But as soon as I stepped out, I regretted it. Hamato heard the door open and had turned in his seat to face me and was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I was stoned to my spot for what felt like years but it actually only took me less than a few seconds to shut the door and stand up against it, back to it, making sure it never opened. I felt so dumb I could have said something, but all I did was go out, stand there like an idiot and then run back in like a coward. Why can't I talk to people?

))))))))))))))))))))) 2012 ((((((((((((((

Callaby yawned and stretched her arms in the air until she heard a pop. "Well, looks like it's time to take my leave. I'll be back in a week or so."

As the boys whined, Callaby was about to get up when Splinter got up faster and held his hand out for her to take. Cally smiled and took his hand and Splinter pulled her up until she was standing. Smiled and said, "I'll see you guys soon though."

))))))))))))))) 2012(((((((((((((((((((

Callaby walked into her rented apartment at ten o'clock that night. When she was in she notice it was unusually dark and she assumed that Treelor had gone to bed for the night. Feeling tired herself and not wanting to even bother putting things where they go, she threw her bag to the couch on her right. As she was going to pass it, she stopped when she heard a grunt come from the couch and out of instinct she turned to meet the mysterious person in a defensive stance. The lights suddenly went on and Cally saw her husband standing up holding her back and with the other hand was up against the wall over the light switch.

He was really tall, and lanky looking on the outside, almost skinny. But years of sports kept him strong built on the inside. He had dark hair and was square in the face. He was slightly tan, being of very and a very distant African American. But the part she loved most about him was that he was the strong but silent type, unless he was angry. "Damn it, Callaby. I've been up all night waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away at my friends again."

"That's the last time I want to hear that one. You've used that like four times now."

"Well, I haven't seen him in almost fourteen years, cut it some slack."

"Geez, you must really miss him." Treelor said walking over to the small kitchenette they had just a few steps away from the tiny living room they had. He turned on the lights in there when he walked on in and started to empty a cup of coffee he had left on the counter next to the sink. Callaby sighed and was about to walk on over and sit on the small sofa chair when Treelor said, "Is he handsome?"

Callaby's eyes widened and she grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, hitting Treelor on the back of the head. He flinched a little and turned around but almost jumped back when he was faced by an angry glare that almost seemed to be staring into his soul. Callaby was luckily still shorter than him but she managed to get him to cower a little when she said, "If you think I'm cheating on you I'm not. Besides, he's got four kids." Callaby walked on over to the sink leaving him there next to her to recuperate.

He managed to shake himself from the terror he had and he said, "I know, I know." He went over to her so that he was standing behind her. "I was just wondering. Curious."

"How would I know, you know I can't tell if ones ugly or not. It's-"

"Personality that matters." Treelor finished, putting his hands around her waist. "I should have remembered that. Ok, so what's so important, out of all the friends you have made here, about them?"

"You know, I babysat those kids almost every day for almost two years. You wouldn't think I've missed them."

"Well you hardly ever talked about that family yet you go to them more then you do the O'Neil's. Oh, by the way, Kirby called."

"Hmm."

"Asked where you wanted to go for dinner."

"Hmm."

"Told him you liked anything foreign."

"Hmm."

"I told him garbage."

"Hmm-what? Hey!" She pushed him away playfully and he pushed her gently against the counter and he leaned over to kiss her. Callaby went on her tip toes to kiss him. They stood there, leaning into each other, kissing for about a minute until Callaby broke the kiss to say, "Let's hit the hay. We've got to go and finish looking for a house tomorrow, right?"

"Actually….."

"Actually?"

"Well you said to that second to last house that you loved that small perfect room for the baby…."

"Hmhmmm."

"And you like it because it's, as you would put it, the biggest apartment you've ever seen…."

"And…"

"And since it was the first time I saw you smile since we started house hunting I thought maybe we should try it out."

"Get the one I liked."

"Yep."

"Really?"

Callaby blinked and stared at Treelor's dark, chocolate brown eyes, until she squealed and tackled him in a hug, putting her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh, YES!" Treelor laughed at her excitement as she said, "Oh thank god yes. Then we can get the furniture in by Friday…."

"Two days later everything would be in order at our new place…."

"After we paint it."

"Yes, after we paint it."

"And then I can get back to the boys."

"Yeah and-wait- oh come on you're going back again."

Cally sighed and ducked under him so that she went around and then stood behind him. "I promised the boys I'd be back to continue the story."

"It's that long. When you told me it didn't take more than an hour."

"Well that's because I didn't tell you the whole story."

"So there is more that you still have to tell me…."

"Yes?"

"Was that a question?"

Callaby went on her tiptoes again and kissed him on the cheek. "No."

* * *

**A.N: How cute! So I hope you guys can imagine what Treelor looks like now. What a pair. So, right now I've got to go study for chemistry even though it seems easy when it turns out that he moment you get your quiz back that you realize you really don't and there all these new concepts written on it that you've never seen before and just…. *takes a deep breath*….Chemistry. Ok, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


End file.
